Mismatched Couples
by CAML
Summary: Based on Sandra Bullock film 'The Proposal'. What if you had to pretend to marry the person you hated, then spend a week with them in an exotic resort? Surely, anything could happen.  Christian and Syed Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D to say i'm scared would be a bit of an understatement, i actually really don't want to post this, but i've promised a fic for so long, i think it's only fair really :) i don't know if i got the facts right in the story, but i did try! okay, i'm really scared now...**

** if some of you read this and recognize the plot, it's because it's based on the romantic comedy 'The Proposal' (Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds), and at the moment it sounds as if i'm just writing up the film and changing the characters, but honestly, it will change to fit Syed and Christian, i'm not suffering from that much lack of imagination D: i really hope you like it! EEEK! *hides under table*CAML xxx**

****No copyright infringement intended, all of the characters (unfortunately) belong to BBC and EastEnders.****

**btw, sorry about how long it is, but i needed to explain in as much detail as possible, otherwise it just would have got confusing.**

Syed sighed as he listened half-heartedly to his mum rambling on as she usually did about Syed's love-life. This was the fourth time she'd called him that week to ask if he had got himself a nice boyfriend, but no matter how many times Syed told her he was still single, and very happily so, she just wouldn't have it.

''Pappu, please, your brother is already married and he's 20 for goodness sake! Yet, you're 27 and you're still single! What is going on! ''

''Ma, I'm fine how I am. Do I need a boyfriend to be happy? No. Look, just leave me alone, and I will ring you when I find somebody.'' Syed was determined to just end the call without being too rude or disrespectful, which was proving difficult when his mother was so inquisitive and, well, annoying.

''But, i'll never get a phone call again, if that's the case! Face it Syed, you need my help. In fact, I may have to get in contact with Bushra, she'll have somebody for you, just hang on a second, and don't go anywhere Syed, cause' I have news…TAM! Get your Aunty Bushra's number for me, and bring it over here! ''

''Mum, for god's sake…'' Syed began. He could hear Tamwar muffle something in the backround, but the muffle was interrupted by yet another shriek from his mother. She certainly hadn't changed since Syed last saw her. Thing is, his mum, dad, two brothers and sister-in-law travelled over to Marmaris, Turkey a few months back after they heard the news that Shabnam was getting married there. Since then, Shabnam and her partner received the news that they were expecting a child, so the family decided to stay until the baby was born and settled. Shabnam had lived in Pakistan for such long time, but after going on holiday with a few friends, she met a Turkish guy, who became her boyfriend. She got sorted and moved to Turkey to live with him, and he's a rich man apparently, so they've got a massive villa on a beach, well, so rumour has it, anyway. Syed didn't like to ask too much about whether the house rumours were true, because he shouldn't care, as long as his sister was safe and happy, but in reality, he really was itching to ask. Anyway, when the news about the wedding came, Zainab had begged and begged for Syed to come along, but as much as he'd have liked to, he just couldn't get the time off work.

Urgh, work. Syed rolled his eyes at the thought of it. It's not that he didn't enjoy it, no, working at a massive book-publishing company located in New York was amazing! Living in New-York was always a dream of his, so when he got the opportunity to move from London and work there, he was thrilled! It was just the job he had to do at the company which bothered him. Syed's an assistant for Christian. Christian Clarke. And he, putting it mildly, is an absolute dick head! A very attractive dick head, he must say, but still a dick head. With short cut brown hair, long legs, a muscular body and an extremely charming smile, Syed only wished his boss' looks were accompanied by a personality to match. But, of course, life wasn't a fairy tale, and they weren't.

Christian, or Mr. Clarke, as everybody was ordered to call him, was a cold-hearted, pushy, self-full man, and also the executive editor at the company, meaning Syed had to basically be at his beck and call. Syed often remarked that his job should be referred to as 'slavery', but Christian preferred to use the word 'assistant', and what Christian says, goes. And for this, Syed simply couldn't stand Christian. Because, his part of the job was without doubt the better deal, and he was allowed to tell Syed what to do, when to do it, and why he should do it, the reason usually being _'because_ _if you don't do it, Syed, I'll fire you, understand? Good.' _And that would be that. Thinking about it now, Syed did wonder why the hell he turned down the opportunity to go and live in Turkey for a while just to stay and work for Christian. It brought in the money, he supposed. Not to mention he only had to put up with the odd, actually, very often phone-call from his mother, instead of having to put up with her constant moaning every day. Speaking of which…

Syed had completely forgotten he was on the phone; he was so busy thinking about work. Shaking his head, he snapped out of 'slave for Christian' mode, and returned his focus to his mother, who was _still _waffling on to him_. _

''So will you come?'' Zainab questioned.

''Sorry? Come where, mum? What are you talking about?''

His mother groaned. ''Weren't you listening to a word I said!'' And there was that sharp tone of hers again, oh, the joys of being a Masood. ''I said, will you come over to Marmaris? The flight is sorted and everything, please Syed, your sister wants you here to see her child when he or she arrives!''

_BEEP BEEP._

Syed looked over to his bedside table in his flat, and noticed his work phone was vibrating and beeping; he obviously had a message.

''Oh, two seconds mum.'' Syed told his mother, before walking over to the phone and glancing at the message. Of course it was Christian. Who else would it be?

_I need you at work in half an hour, it's important. _

Half an hour? Syed was still in a towel after just having a shower, he could barely get ready in half an hour, especially with his mum talking away; he'd never be able to shut her up! Plus, it took about 15 minutes just to drive down there! Anyway, he wasn't supposed to start work till 10 today, since it was a Saturday, and it was only 8:45am, so why was he needed so early? Another surge of pure hate for Christian washed over Syed, he was so annoying at the best of times. But, hey, work was work.

''So will you come then? Oh come on, you love babies, you always got on so well with Kamil!'' His mother started talking down the phone again. Syed really didn't have this time to waste.

''Fine, whatever, I'll come, but I've really got to go now. Ring me about it later, yeah.'' Syed replied.

''YEY! I shall ring you tonight! We'll all see you Monday!''

Syed was just about to hang up, when he heard the word 'Monday'. Monday? When his mother asked if he could come, he presumed she meant in the foreseeable future, not Monday! He couldn't just tell Christian out of the blue that he was flying off to Marmaris on _Monday. _That was only two days away! Oh, god…

''Wha…Monday? Mum, I…'' Syed made a desperate attempt to try and explain to Zainab the situation, but she didn't want to know.

''No time to argue Syed, I've given Shabnam a thumbs up, so she thinks you're coming. She's excited, we're all excited, don't let us down.'' And with that, she hung up.

Shit. Syed couldn't believe what he'd done. He was sure Christian would fire him…actually, no, scrap that, he was sure Christian would _kill him _if he randomly informed him that he was just not going to be at work for a while because he decided he deserved a break to Turkey. How would he tell him? When would he tell him? Would he even tell him, or would he just go? No, he couldn't do that, could he? What about his promotion? Would Christian even consider it once he knew that Syed decided to take random breaks? Glancing at his watch, Syed noticed the time - 8:55am.

''I'll just go to work, act normal, get him in a good mood, well, as good as a good mood can get with Christian, and then break the news to him, it'll be fine.'' Syed pathetically tried to convinced himself. Well, only time would tell what would happen, but first, he had to actually get to work … and on time.

**…**

Syed burst through the doors of the building, ran past everyone hurriedly, not stopping to chat to anybody, and promptly stopped in front of Christian's office door. He brushed himself down to make himself look at least a bit presentable, and to try and mask the fact that he had been in a serious rush. Walking through the door, he braced himself.

''You're late, you know I don't like you being late.'' Christian opened the conversation. Not even a 'hey Syed, buddy, how you doing? Thanks for turning up 45 minutes before you should've actually been here!' But hey, Christian never was one to be polite.

''Sorry. I was…busy. What's so important that I need to be here early?'' Syed asked.

Christian swivelled round in his chair and his green eyes focused on Syed's. ''I want food.''

Syed looked at Christian blankly and tried to figure out if he was joking or not. He opted for 'not'.

''You want food, hmmm? I rushed here, getting ready in less than 10 minutes, risking getting fined for speeding, all because you wanted…food.'' To say Syed was annoyed was an understatement.

''Yep. I've had no breakfast, I'm hungry, but I have no time to stroll out to a shop and buy food, cause'_ I_ have work to do. So, I've asked my assistant to do it, who last time i checked, was you, now go get me food.'' Christian made sure he put emphasis on the word assistant to try and put a point across to Syed that he really should just go, because his job was to do what Christian told him to.

''Well, I haven't had breakfast either, seeing as I rushed out here to do something 'Important'!'' The sarcasm pushed its way through to the tone in Syed's voice when he said important, because both him and his boss knew important wasn't exactly the right vocabulary to describe the errand.

''I'll have a Bacon Butty from the shop down the road, a cappuccino from Starbucks, and…some chewing gum,'' Christian ordered, ignoring Syed's complaint.

''Chewing gum?''

''Yes, chewing gum…look, why are you still here? GO!''

Syed decided it was probably best not to argue, so instead he just nodded with a polite smile etched upon his face, before walking out of the room.

**…**

Running back through the doors for the second time that day, Syed had Christian's Bacon Butty in one hand, his Cappuccino in another hand, the Cappuccino Syed had bought for himself cupped under his arm and resting against his waist, and the chewing gum in his blazer pocket. As he was carrying everything, Marcus, a colleague of Syed's at the company, shouted after him. Turning around, Syed was reminded by Marcus that Christian needed to be told he had a meeting in 20 minutes. Syed nodded in a 'yeah, I already knew, but thanks' kind of way, and was just about to return to his original position of running facing forwards, when he collided with Jamie, who was coming out of Mr Clarke's office and making his way back to his computer. The consequences of the collision were Syed having Christian's Cappuccino thrown all over himself.

''OH, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MAN!'' he yelled, failing to remain calm, despite Jamie being one of his friends. Oh great, Syed thought, now he a) would have to give Christian _his _cappuccino, and b) would have to face Christian in a stained shirt. So much for looking presentable.

Syed blatantly ignored Jamie's apology due to how stressed out he was feeling, and walked into Christian's office, breathing in and out, trying to forget that his chest was slowly scolding from Cappuccino burns.

''There is your Butty, your chewing gum and your cappuccino,'' Syed casually explained, handing over Christian what was supposed to be his cup.

''Why is your shirt all stained?'' Christian questioned, not even bothering to thank his assistant.

''I spilt my cappuccino after a collision with Jamie, so my shirt got all…wet.''

''So, if it was _your _ cappuccino that got spilt, then who is Betty, and why is she asking me to 'call her'? '' Christian quizzed Syed with raised eyebrows, reading off the back of the cup:

_07964531533, call me, Carol x _

Syed's palms met his face, and he rubbed his eyes, before sighing, sounding already exhausted. Carol had always had a thing for Syed, despite the fact that he was gay, but in her defence, she didn't know. Not wanting to upset her, Syed thought it was best for her to keep making presumptions that he was straight, and for him just to go along with it. Besides, it was never going to happen, so it didn't really matter. Anyway, right now, he needed to think of an excuse as to why Carol wanted _Christian_ to call her.

''Ermm, she obviously has a thing for you, you know what she's like!'' Syed lied.

''Funny that, cause' last time I checked, Carol knew that I was gay, but she didn't know you were, because you didn't want to upset her, since it's you she has the hots for. So, Syed, please do correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was my cappuccino that spilt, so you gave me yours, which coincidentally, is _exactly _the same as mine. This _is_ all just a coincidence, yeah?'' Christian looked so smug when he knew he was right. Ugh.

''Well, I obviously wouldn't just drink the same drink as you just in case yours spilled, I mean please, how pathetic do you think I am? Anyway, what does it matter? You have your drink, let's move on. You have a meeting in around…15 minutes.'' Syed eagerly changed the subject, looking at his watch. Christian replied that he already knew and that Syed had to stop faffing around and go and read some manuscripts. Rolling his eyes, Syed walked out of the office door, and sat down at his computer, just as his phone rang.

''Syed! Syed, it's me, are you packing yet? You have two days, you know, two days before your flight to Turkey, and I don't want you turning up late! Your flight leaves the airport at 12:30pm on Monday! We'll be at the airport to pick you up, and you'll stay with us for a week, okay? Do you have your passport?'' Zainab was back to babbling on again, great.

''Mum! What did I tell you about ringing me during work hours? If Christian comes out and sees me on the phone, he will hang me up by my balls ma, seriously! Yes I've got my passport, and I'll be at Turkey! Now ring me tonight like I asked you too! Bye.'' Feeling guilty about being so dismissive of his mother, Syed contemplated ringing her back, but he felt someone's presence behind him. Christian.

''I'm here to hang you by your balls!'' Christian yelled laughing, drawing attention from the rest of the work colleagues. Syed just put his head down.

''You've got your passport, hmmm? Off to Turkey? This is the first I've heard of it. Do tell.'' Christian emerald green eyes speared into Syed's like daggers, and he could already tell where the conversation was going to end.

''Well, my, erm, my mum has organized for me to go over to Turkey and be with the family for a few days and…'' Syed began, trying to explain as persuasively as possible.

''When?'' Christian interrupted, unfortunately so for Syed, as he was trying to avoid that question till last, since it was only two days away.

''It's kind of on Monday, cause' my sister and her husband are due a baby.''

''Awww, I love babies!'' Christian cooed with his eyes wide and his lips spread into a smile, again confusing Syed whether he was being serious or not.

''So you'll let me go?'' Eager with hope was Syed's voice, but Christian just laughed.

''No.''

Syed stood up out of his chair and followed Christian, who had already, began to walk away. ''Pffft, that's okay, I…I can cancel! I mean, it's just a stupid family holiday and I'd get to see my new niece or nephew maybe, but hey, you know, what does it matter? There are loads of times I can go, it's…yeah, it's cool.''

Christian rolled his eyes as he was walking and shouted to Syed, ''Shut up! Look, it isn't your vacation time yet, and I'm not giving you it early, because I'll have nobody to assist me, meaning I have to get my cappuccinos on a morning myself, and you know what that means. It means I can ask Carol why she asked me to call her, to which she'll probably correct me that it was your cup she wrote her number on, proving I'm right that you gave me your cup, because mine spilled. So, you'll be wrong…again. Capiche? Cool.'' And with that, he turned on his heels, and headed off in the direction of his meeting, clapping his hands and yelling at everybody, ''COME ON PEOPLE, LETS WORK!''

''Yeah, I….'' Syed began to speak, but realised Christian was no longer within earshot, and even if so, he wouldn't have listened to him anyway, so he just slumped back down in his chair.

Syed couldn't understand why he was always so mean. What possessed him to be so pushy, argumentative, smug, nasty, and cold-hearted and basically, every negative description you could have of a person! Does he do it on purpose, or is he just trying to be a good business man? Oh, screw it, he still deserved to be ran over and splatted to the ground by a bus. Syed understood he had a lot on his plate, but at the same time, so did Syed, and yet he still made the effort to be lovely to people, and make time for his family, but with Christian as his boss, that was proving to be difficult. Well, he didn't have time to dwell on things, he had manuscripts to analyse.

**…..**

Over at the meeting, Christian waltzed into the room and joked in high spirits that this was a meeting about his second raise. However, that was far from the case.

''Mr Clarke, remember when we agreed that whilst the procession of your visa application was taking place, you wouldn't leave the country?'' Edmond began, one of the main bosses at the company.

Christian nodded.

''Yet, you completely ignored that, and went to Germany with your mother. Why?''

''Well, I hadn't seen her since Easter 2009, and considering the time I went to Germany was July 2011, I think my mother deserved a visit after going without me for that long, don't you? Plus, whilst I was there, we went to the Frankfurt book fair, which is only more publicity for the company, so it's good. Everything's fine, it was a win-win situation for me _and_ the company.''

''Ah, you see this is where you've got it wrong.'' Edmond began to explain, looking through a bunch of paperwork that was laid out on his desk. ''Mr Clarke, your visa application was denied. You're being deported. ''

''Sorry, what?'' Christian couldn't quite believe what Edmond had just said. A nervous laugh escaped from his lips, almost as if he wanted to believe it was all a big joke. ''Deported? They, they can't deport me, I'm not even an immigrant, for Christ's sake! I mean, this company will crash and burn without me!'' Christian rubbed his palms together as they started sweating, although he didn't want to come across as though he couldn't handle the situation.

''Well, we know that, which is why we got in touch with your immigration attorney…and we told them a little white lie. You're either going to love us for this, or you're going to hate us. '' Edmond's face dropped a little as he explained the situation. He opted for the fact that Christian would probably hate them.

''Well then, what's the lie? It can't be that bad…''

''We've handed them a fiancé visa application form and told them you simply cannot be deported. They think you're getting married…''

Christian shook his head and laughed that same nervous laugh again. He couldn't take in what they'd just said. Married? Christian had been single for 2 years, there's no way he would suddenly just decide to get married! This was ridiculous. ''Married? Wha…I, you can't just, no. No! I'm not getting married.''

''We know that. But they don't, do they?''

''Yeah, but, you know what they're like, they check up on you, don't they, they quiz you on stuff, they basically stalk you! I can't do it.'' Christian said, completely dismissing the situation.

''Fine. You just get your arse kicked out of the country then, and you can't work here for at least a year.''

Christian's palms met with his face, and he sighed, similar to the way Syed had earlier. He really didn't know what to do for the best. ''Well, who have you told them I'm getting married to?''

Out of nowhere, Syed burst through the door and very apologetically said that he didn't mean to interrupt, but somebody was on the phone, demanding to speak to Christian. Halfway through his sentence, Edmond had held his hand up, indicating Syed to stop talking. Christian shook his head and muttered ''god, please no,'' under his breath, whilst the corners of Edmond's lips spread into a smile as he saw Christian's expression; he found this quite hilarious, obviously.

''Him,'' he gestured his hand towards Syed. ''You'll 'marry' him.''

Christian and Syed exchanged looks, both very different from each other's. Christian's face had a look of pure shock and eyes that said 'you're having a laugh?', and Syed just looked plain confused.

''Sorry, who is marrying who here?'' Syed piped up.

Christian turned to face Syed. ''You're marrying me.''

***Comes out from under table* I hope you liked it! reviews would be nice...if you like :)**

**Syed's reaction, off to Turkey, and Zainab's reaction to Syed's 'fiance' in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! :D sorry about the huge wait, R/L is a pain in the backside! Sorry about yet another lengthy chapter...they are going to get shorter, i just have too much to say :P i really hope you like it, i'm trying to bring back the cheeky christian we all know and love! ;)*Hides under table again* Enjoy..i hope!**

**oh, by the way, _the bits in italic _are syed's thoughts that he is thinking. Sorry if it's confusing, i tried to make it as clear as possible! :P**

**this is for everyone at WFCTGIO! Your words of encouragement inspire me to put fic before homework ;) love you all! xxx**

****No copyright infringement intended, all of the characters (unfortunately) belong to BBC and EastEnders.****

Closing the door behind him, Syed looked at Christian, not sure whether to take him seriously or not. Opting for not, Syed looked at the other people drowning in the room's silence, and broke it with a laugh.

''It's strange that, you never were one to crack jokes. Or crack a smile for that matter.'' Syed joked, hoping for a good response, to no avail. Christian put on a sarcastic laugh, before rolling his eyes in Syed's direction.

''You don't get it do you? I'm being serious, Syed. We're getting married. Look, I hate this as much as you probably do, but you know, unless you want me to leave the country for a year…well, do you?'' Christian realised what he'd just said, and the answer he predicted from Syed is something he couldn't be bothered with right now. ''Wait, don't even bother answering that. Bottom line of it is, you're going to have to marry me Syed! Well actually, we're not exactly getting married, but…well, we are kind of getting hitched in a way, then again…'' Christian's eyes drifted away from the focus on Syed's as he began to put together the pieces of the jigsaw, trying to figure out whether to tell Syed they were literally getting married, or to just try and pull Syed round to the idea of pretending to be with him in the first place. His thoughts were sharply interrupted by the sound of a clap coming directly from his assistant.

''Okay, okay, and the Oscar goes to…Christian Clarke! Brilliant, you got me! Now can we just lay off this whole 'wedding' charade and concentrate on the fact that if you don't come now, this guy on the phone is going to go ballistic and put in a bad word for the business. Now, being the driven businessman that you are, boss, I don't think you'd want that, would you? So, come on!'' Indicating his words at Christian, Syed made his best attempt to persuade the others around him to just admit that it was all a joke; however, as he glanced at all the very serious faces surrounding him, Syed began to wonder if they were, god, he couldn't even bring himself to think it….if they were telling the truth. Would he actually have to marry Christian?

''Mr. Masood…take a seat please.'' Edmond firmly told Syed. Gritting his teeth, Syed prevented himself from repeating that someone was on the phone demanding Christian's attention, before taking a seat next to his now very smug boss. Christian had obviously noticed the bewildered and slightly annoyed look on Syed's face, and was already enjoying basking in his early signs of misery…

…

''No. No, no, no, no, and again, no.'' Dismissing the situation, Syed's palms met his face for yet another time that day. He just longed to go home.

''Oh, come on Syed, it's hardly like this isn't for your sake as well. If Christian left, we would have no other option but to hand operations over to Dennis, and you know he'd fire you, he hates you!'' Edward explained, trying to make the situation sound more beneficial for Syed.

''Yeah, only because he's jealous of the fact that my job is a lot more high maintenance than his ever will be. Anyway, why don't you avoid that happening by handing Christian's job over to me, you know, he's only going to be gone for a year, I can handle things.'' Syed was clearly making up excuses to wriggle his way out of the situation.

''Oh come off it Syed, you know yourself you don't have enough experience. You might be top notch at following instructions, placing orders, reading manuscripts and all that stuff, but when it comes to making deadlines, _giving out_ the orders, and genuinely just running a whole flipping business, quite frankly, you wouldn't have the slightest clue.''

Syed rolled his eyes and let out a sigh at how right Christian was. He hated that, when Christian was right. His smug expressions always wound Syed right up, and Christian knew it, which is probably why he did it in the first place.

''Don't worry, we've sorted everything, we've spoke to the immigration office and filed your fiancé visa application, oh, and you've got a scheduled interview at 10am on Friday morning. Mr. McIntyre will jet over ask you every little question that a proper couple would know about each other. He will then dive in further and ask your family, friends, neighbours and co-workers, and trust me, if your answers do not match up on every account, then…''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! And where exactly is this Mr. McIntyre jetting off to?'' Edmond had to stop speaking after Syed piped up from where he was sitting. Trying to make it as clear as possible, Edmond went on to explain how Christian and Syed were going to jet off to Marmaris on Monday to inform Syed's family of the 'engagement'.

''What? I…well, how...how have you even found out about me going to Turkey this week?'' Syed quizzed, utterly bemused.

''Well, technically you weren't going to turkey, because…'' Christian began to speak, but Syed was in no mood to take his 'I am the boss' nonsense.

''Oh, shut up Christian!'' Syed made an involuntary yell, slightly snappier than he meant for it to sound. ''Look, even if I did agree to all of this, there is no way my family would buy it!''

''Why not?''

''Have you met my mother?''

''Well that was a stupid question. Of course I haven't…''

''It's called sarcasm, love.''

''Don't 'love' me, Syed…''

As the two men continued to argue indignantly, Edmond began to have small doubts about everything. Zainab had been on the phone 3 times that day asking if they'd heard from Syed about his decision for Turkey. Despite continuously giving her the same answer, that they didn't know anything about this trip, Zainab pursued and pursued until she got the smallest amount of details from them, such as Syed's desk phone number for her to ring. Prejudice it may seem, but Edmond could tell from the phone calls that Syed's mother was inquisitive, pushy, interrogating, and would not give up until she knew everything that was going on, which would prove to be an obstacle for Syed and Christian's constant lying. Because Syed knew what his mother was like, Edmond knew it would take some persuading him this time, so interrupted Christian and Syed's argument in order to make the assistant rethink the whole charade.

''Alright, you two, give it a rest. Look, Syed, how about I give you a deal in favour of your future? If you go through with this, you know, the whole immigration interview, then Christian will allow you to meet up with Richard from Beckett's books in order to discuss your move over there to work as editor, which is your dream, right? You know, to be away from Christian _and_ to be an editor, which is something Mr. Clarke here, will not let you be. Additionally, Mr. Masood, if you were to be in the hands of Dennis, who would fire you, you'd have no job, and Richard won't be impressed if he discovers you've been fired, will he? It doesn't look good on you, so this is a one off opportunity! Hmm, deal?''

Christian's once smug expression fell, and a frown appeared upon his face. He flared his nostrils and inverted his eyebrows, not being able to comprehend what Edmond had just said.

''What?'' Christian began to snap at the office man. ''You're willing to ship him off to a rival company just so he can get his dream job? You can't be serious; I'm not that difficult to cope with for four days, am I? I mean, come on, how am I supposed to find a new assistant?''

''Oh come on Christian, it's the least we can do, I mean, if he's willing to carry out this farce just to keep you in the country. Unless…you fancy losing your job for a year, hmm?''

''Oh blackmail, right, great. No, I won't do it. I'm not marrying…that.'' Christian muttered, indicating his harsh words at Syed.

''Oh, charming. Spread the love, why don't you?''

Christian imitated Syed's last words, scrunching up his nose and putting on an extremely childish voice.

''Oh of course, very mature, yeah, call yourself a business man…''

Christian and Syed continued bickering, until Christian eventually stood up from his place, demanding there was nothing in the world that could persuade him to live with Syed for four days.

Edmond panicked, knowing if Christian walked out, they would lose him to deportation for a year, and they'd have to employ Dennis, who wasn't a patch on Christian in terms of working standards.

''No, Christian wait! How about a raise? If you two go through with this, he can go for the Beckett's Books interview, and you can get a raise.''

Christian's eyes darted upwards, and a smile spread across his face. He obviously liked what he was hearing.

''How much?''

''10% of your current salary.''

''10%! What the…what is this, a game show?'' Syed exclaimed, in complete shock. Ignoring his assistant, Christian decided to play the game further with Edmond.

''Make it 20% and I'll do it.''

''Fine. Deal. 20% raise if you marry Syed and do the Immigration interview.''

''Oh my god, you're mental.'' Syed exclaimed.  
>''Deal!'' Christian chirped up, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

''What? I haven't even agreed to it yet!'' Syed frantically attempted to get the others to hear him, but it was like talking to a brick wall.

''Okay, on Monday morning, I'll meet you at the airport, we'll fly over to Turkey and you'll introduce me to your family under the title 'my fiancé'. Over the course of the four days, we'll put on a convincing act that our charade is real, as well as learning all the rubbish about each other that we need to know. At the end of it all, we'll do the interview, make Mr. McIntyre believe we are truly in love, and after the given time we need to stay together, we can be happily divorced before you know it. I don't want to hear none of your silly little excuses about your family not buying it and it being too much of a bombshell with the baby and all that, because, quite frankly, I could not give a shit. I'm sorry that this is all a bit much too soon, but I'm afraid Syed, like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine for the foreseeable future, Capiche? Okay, good, see you at the airport. Later Edmond.'' Not even giving Syed the chance to respond to his rant, Christian gave Syed a cheeky wink to wind him up further and saluted Edmond with his hand, prior to strutting out of the door. He really was full of himself.

Frozen on the spot, Syed was speechless. His brain hadn't even begun to comprehend what was happening. Had he even agreed yet? Nope. But, Christian said so, and that was that. Besides, he didn't want to get fired by Dennis, _and_ he was being given the opportunity to receive a job as an editor if the interview with Richard went well. It was potentially four full days with Christian Clarke for a future away from him…great. He just had to get through it as he'd got through the past few years with Christian, and he'd be fine. Plus, his mum may not approve of Christian's mannerisms, but he was undeniably gorgeous on the outside. This could be a chance to prove to his mother that he can pull somebody, and he wasn't lonely. Talk about proper rubbing it in, Syed thought. However, just as he was beginning to see the brighter side, Edmond burst his bubble.

''Thank-you so much for doing this, Syed. I mean, it's on the rare occasion that people get found out for doing stuff like this, so you probably won't end up spending the possible five years in jail, you know…'' Edmond began to babble, spilling out words that he realised he shouldn't have said. Delayed reaction, much? But, what had been said couldn't be changed.

''WHAT?'' Syed's jaw practically hit the floor, as Edmond approached him and hurried him out of the office. Covering up his tracks, Edmond reassured Syed that it was nothing to worry about, because like he said, it was on the rare occasion it happened. And with that, he left Syed standing outside of the office, on his own, with nobody to answer to. This was it, Syed thought. He had no other bloody option…unless he wanted to spend a year on the streets looking for a job…

…

The silence was deafening. Both men were perched on chairs, side by side on an aeroplane, on their way to four days of possible hell. Syed was staring pensively out of the window, contemplating what he was going to say to his mother to excuse Christian's snobby behaviour. Should he say he had mood swing problems? No, that would be completely ridiculous. Or, that he was always like this in new company? No, Zainab wouldn't be impressed by that. Oh god, Syed really didn't know what to do for the best.

''So husband, where are we staying this fine, fine holiday?'' Christian prodded Syed in the stomach, obviously loving Syed's discontent. Rolling his eyes, Syed pushed Christian's hand away from any close proximity with himself, before replying to his question.

''Don't call me that. And at the house, we're staying at the house.''

''Is it a big house?''

''What does it matter?''

''Well, excuse me for not wanting to stay in a squalid little flat with a bunch of hooligans.''

''Hooligans?''

''Your family.''

''Oh my god, we actually agree on something for once!''

Both Christian and Syed laughed in unison for the first time ever. It was nice, Syed thought, to laugh with him for once. Usually, they're arguing, so to laugh with him was, well, a change really. Not that it would last for long…as Christian decided to casually pull out his briefcase from under his seat.

''What are you doing?'' Syed questioned.

''Getting out my accessories.''

''Accessories?''

''You know, gloves and stuff.''

''Gloves…what? Christian we're going to Turkey, not the Arctic.''

''I know, don't get your knickers in a twist. But, I have to look _sophisticated_…'' Christian explained, pulling the gloves onto his hands and wiggling his fingers in Syed's face.

''Right…sophisticated…yeah.'' Syed rolled his eyes in his boss' direction, not expecting any less from him. Out of the corner of Syed's eye, he noticed a box of DVD's at the bottom of the briefcase. Quizzing Christian on what the DVD's were, he pulled them out of the case.

''Family Guy? You watch family guy?''

'' It's hilarious, Syed! Oh, come on… don't tell me you dislike family guy!''

''Christian, it's rude, not funny, and Peter Griffin is a total insult to adult intelligence.'' Syed lectured Christian as though he was his mother.

''Oh, you don't know how to have fun.''

''Rich coming from a boring, work obsessed freak like you''

''Well that was uncalled for.''

''Your anti-fun attitude is uncalled for.''

''Oh, real original insult there, Syed.'' Christian said, sarcasm drowning his words. Syed exhaled a heavy sign, before resting his head on the back of his seat and closing his eyes shut. And, back to the arguing they were…

…

After what seemed like forever, the plane finally landed. Syed felt a solid fist being thrust into his arm, and he woke up with a start.

''OW!'' Syed rubbed his arm in an exaggerated manner. ''What was that for?''

''You fell asleep, so I woke you up.''

''By breaking my arm!'' Syed spoke through gritted teeth, obviously frustrated with the other man.

''Don't be such a drama Queen, that didn't hurt. Anyway, it's not my fault you fell asleep.''

''Well you could have woke me up with a little more…I don't know, grace!''

Christian ignored Syed and arose from his seat, his briefcase clasped in one hand and his sunglasses in the other. He glanced from left to right, looking at the array of people blocking the aisles. Christian wanted nothing more than to part from the plane, so he put his usual manners into action and began pushing people out of the way to get to the front, much to Syed's dismay.

''What the…Christian, you have to…you have to wait! Oh, for Christ's sake!'' Syed yelled across the plane, trying to get his boss's attention. He turned to other passengers who were being gently pushed out of the way by a very forward Christian and apologized for his partner's behaviour, while Christian continued to act like he was more important than the rest of the people around him.

''Scuse' me, darlin', coming through…Christian Clarke here, most respected editor in the whole of New York, so let me past please…come on, thank-you.'' Christian spoke to each passenger that he moved out of the way, until he eventually reached the front of the plane, followed by a flustered Syed. As the air hostess dismissed the two men, with a disgraced look on her face following Christian's behaviour, they began to make their way down the tunnel which led to the airport. Syed took this as his chance to put a stop to Christian's ridiculous behaviour.

''Look, will you stop acting like you're on a higher pedestal than everybody else. You're in my world now, you're not the snobby business man, you're the man I'm going to marry, so start acting that way please.''

''Well, I don't know how else to act.''

''Look, just follow my lead and act like this is the normal for you, despite the fact that it isn't! In my world, there is no such thing as first class flights and pushing to the front because you're of a higher class, so just deal with it. We can start now, come on, we're going to get the cases off that conveyor belt.''

Christian stared ahead of him, noticing the crowd of people surrounding the place they were about to go to.

''I am not waiting in that colossal bunch of idiots, Syed, alright, no way. You can get my cases for me. ''

''Again, with the pedestal thing. This is what normal people do, so it's what you will do. Now quit acting like you're at home in New York, you're not, you're in Turkey now. Come on.'' Syed coiled his fingers around Christian's solid wrists and dragged him over to the conveyor belt in order to collect their cases. _He better get Christian as trained up as best he can within the short space of time before his mother's arrival. What was she going to make of his behaviour? Oh, great._

…

''Is there no air conditioning in this airport, I'm too hot.'' Christian whined, his eyes darting around the area surrounding him.

''We are in a foreign country, Christian, they do tend to be quite warm.'' Syed pointed out sarcastically. ''Besides, why don't you just take off your stupid gloves if your too hot.'' Pulling one of their cases off the conveyor belt, Syed looked at Christian in sheer awe. For a business man, he wasn't the brightest of sparks, especially when it came to common sense.

''These are not stupid, they are designer FYI. Anyway, what difference do a pair of gloves make, it's still going to be like a sauna in here.''

''Well, I did tell you to come in something _sensible and cool.'' _Syed remarked, curling up his fingers to make inverted commas in the air. ''And, you came in a suit.''

''I always wear suits, you know that. I never realised it was going to be this warm.''

''Well what did you expect? Oh, please tell me you've packed something other than suits, Christian.''

''Of course I have, how stupid do you think I am!'' Christian gave Syed's eyes full attention from his as he spoke, trying to work out what Syed was really thinking in terms of the answer to that question. However, there proved to be no need. Syed very bluntly said, ''Very stupid,'' before turning to the conveyor belt to grab the last of their cases. Turns out he did do all the work, despite telling Christian to get his own luggage. What was the point though? Syed knew he wouldn't do stuff like that, it's all too much like hard work for him.

Just as Christian was about to respond to Syed's insult to his intelligence, Syed's eyes expanded into a wide form and he spoke through his teeth to Christian.

''Just smile, be polite and remember, we're supposed to be in love.''

''What?''

Syed's mother didn't even give Christian the chance to figure out what was going on as she approached the two men with open arms, a man slightly taller than her with slick, black hair and a dark skin tone following closely behind. Syed's parents had arrived.

''Pappu, oh it's so nice to see you!'' Zainab remarked, pulling Syed into her embrace, who happily accepted it. ''Oh, I've missed you so much!''

''I've missed you too mum.'' Syed replied to his mother, whilst parting from their hug. He glanced over at Christian and tilted his head towards his mother, trying to signal Christian to greet her. Syed then repeated the same actions with his dad, hugging him and speaking of his wellbeing, leaving Christian to meet Zainab.

''Oh, and you are?''

''Christian Clarke, I'm erm…I'm your son's fiancé. Christian tried to come across as natural as possible, pasting a smile on his face for Syed's mother.

''SYED! You never informed me of this! I wasn't even aware you had a boyfriend, never mind a fiancé! You better have a good reason for not telling me, Syed, a good reason! '' Snapping at her son, Zainab waited for Syed's explanation. ''Anyway, it's lovely to meet you, Chris.''

''It's Christian.''

''Yes, of course...welcome to the family Christian.'' Zainab opened her arms hoping for the same reaction off Christian as she received from Syed. This wasn't the case, however, and Christian took a step back, before holding out his hand in order for her to shake his hand. The woman's once cheerful expression disappeared; however she remained silent for once, and took Christian's hand that he was offering her.

''So, why didn't I know of this, Syed?'' Zainab returned her focus to her put-upon son, who was making an attempt to muster up an excuse whilst Christian greeted his father. Just as one reached his mind though, Christian pulled away from the handshake he was currently in with Masood and dived in with a reason.

''Oh, we wanted to surprise you, didn't we Syed? You know, let you meet me in person instead of Syed having to describe me to you down the phone. It's better, you know, seeing me in the flesh, handsome as I am.'' Christian winked at Zainab, who just gave Christian a polite, yet strangely disapproving 'ah' in response. Syed kicked Christian discreetly in the leg, before boring his eyes into him, trying to give him the message that normal people did not boost their egos like that.

''Anyway, we best get going, the bus will be waiting.'' Masood shattered the silence between the four of them, whilst Christian's face crumpled into a look of disgust.

''A bus? Isn't that, like, public transport?''

Syed sighed and put his head down. _Yep, real smooth Christian. Real normal people stuff there_. Zainab pondered over whether to take Christian seriously, before choosing not to, and bursting into a cascade of rapturous laughter.

''Oh, that's really funny. Don't act like you've never been on a bus before, I mean, come on...everybody's been on a bus, right?''

''Not me, I'm afraid.'' Christian stated bluntly, leaving Zainab puzzled. Syed knew he had to jump in before the situation got any worse, so he grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him over to the side, informing his mother that they just needed to be excused for 'two seconds'.

''What the hell do you think you're playing at? Public transport? As handsome as I am? What the hell was that! You think it's funny, I bet.'' Syed tried to whisper to Christian, but somehow the anger seeped through his voice, and his tone was louder than he meant for it to be, causing Zainab to question if everything was alright. After reassuring his mother that everything was, he turned back to Christian.

''If you keep this up, my mother is bound to dislike you, and don't you think we've got enough on our plate lying to her, without having to cope with her hating your guts!''

''Look, Syed, I'm just being myself, alright? My parents always told me to never change for any guy on the planet, because they should love me for who I am.'' Christian folded his arms, displaying a smug look on his face. He knew fine well he was winding Syed up.

''Oh, give it a rest Christian. Just come down off the pedestal and start acting like a normal person. I'm supposed to be in love with you, okay, and I can't be in love with someone who acts the way you're acting.''

Christian nodded understandingly.

''Oh, okay, I get it. Normal person, I can do that. I'll be the doting fiancé, that's cool with me.''

''Good. Good. Now, let's go over there, and start fresh, yeah? Cool.'' Syed exhaled his breath which he was unaware of holding. He strolled casually back over to his parents, hoping Christian was going to act on what he'd just told him.

''Sorry about that mum, we just needed to discuss…erm, something. Look, I'm desperate for the toilet, I'll be back in a sec, yeah?'' And with that, Syed turned on his heels, signalling Christian to make an effort with his parents whilst he was gone. He only prayed Christian wouldn't say something stupid again…here's hoping.

…

Syed returned to the sound of cheerful laughter. He glanced over to see his mother, father and Christian happily chatting away, acting like they'd known each other for years. Syed ran over to make sure he hadn't missed out on anything.

''This young man has been telling me a lot about you, Syed.'' Zainab grinned.

''Has he? Like what?''

''Oh no, you don't need to know, he's just catching us up on what we've missed from you whilst you've been living in New York, haven't you Christian?''

Christian nodded, a smile etched upon his face. Syed wondered what he'd been saying. Nothing embarrassing, he hoped. Well, whatever it was, his parents certainly found it hilarious, given the sight he'd seen coming back from the toilets. At least Christian was getting along with them, which was a start.

''Syed, why don't you go and see if the bus is there with your father, I want to stay and talk to this lovely gentlemen.'' Zainab told Syed, smiling at Christian, who was grinning right back at her. Syed shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'okay then', and then he began to walk off with his father. Just as he began to walk though, a voice yelled at him from behind. It was Christian.

''OI! Am I not getting a goodbye kiss?'' Syed couldn't believe it. _Did Christian realise what he was saying? Oh My God. _

''I'm only going to the buses, I'll be back in 5 minutes.''

''Syed, Christian is right. You two are in love, you are supposed to kiss each other goodbye, no matter how long you are going to be away from one another.'' That was his mother, off on one again.

Syed mouthed the words 'what are you doing?' towards Christian, but didn't want to come across suspicious to his mum, so just walked towards Christian in an uncomfortable fashion.

''Go on Syed, give him a kiss goodbye.'' Zainab insisted.

''Yeah, give me a kiss.'' Christian winked playfully at Syed, who looked anything but amused. _What was he playing at?_ _He'd been told to act like a normal person, not to have a total personality transplant. _Syed muttered the word ''bastard'' under his breath, before tilting his head, and awkwardly kissing Christian on the cheek. Wiping his palms on his jeans, Syed turned to walk away, thinking he'd got off lightly.

''Oh, what was that, Syed? Give him a proper kiss; be a gentlemen, I did not bring you up to behave like this. Kiss him on the mouth, like you mean it.'' His mother really was off on one this time. _Were they in on this together or something?_ Syed couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to kiss Christian on the mouth; that was so wrong. _You're not supposed to kiss your boss, are you?_ However, he wasn't going to be let off. His mother kept pursuing him, saying things like 'come on' and 'today would be nice' to her son.

''Fine. Fine.'' Syed gave up, slowly shuffling towards Christian, whose eyebrows were raised in a smug manner. He had his arms wide open, ready to pull Syed into his embrace. Syed began to mutter to Christian through gritted teeth, telling him to just ''do it really fast'', but before he had chance to finish his words, he felt a hand pull him closer, and that was it. His mouth was enveloped in Christians. Their lips melted together, tasting each other as their mouths explored the other man's. _Christian really was loving this, wasn't he? _ Syed tried to pull away, but Christian seemed far too keen on the idea of remaining in connection with him. To disguise discomfort, Syed moaned slightly as they werekissing, trying to make it seem as natural as possible. Funny thing was, after a few seconds, the moans became natural…

Syed flinched as he realised what was happening. His heart was…it was beating faster. And faster. And faster. He felt his stomach flip in unison with his heart beats as his mouth was wrapped in Christian's. He felt sick. Sick in a good way. Almost as if he liked it…he liked kissing Christian._ No, of course you don't Syed, don't be ridiculous. _But Syed felt felt the churning of his stomach and he felt the racing of his heart. This was a good feeling, a pleasurable feeling. He couldn't possibly be falling for Christian, already, could he? _Syed, you've only shared one kiss. One kiss. That's not enough to know you have feelings for somebody, is it? But, the kiss feels so natural…so…right. Oh my god, get a hold of yourself Syed, you're not supposed to feel like this. This isn't right, is it? Coming over all funny because you're kissing your boss. Oh My God, SNAP OUT OF IT SYED, you're work partners, this doesn't mean anything. This is just a deal, remember? And he's just your boss. You hate him...don't you? Yes. Yes you do, Syed, STOP IT._' The thoughts whirled around Syed's head as the rest of the world fell away, and he got lost in Christian, so much so that he'd forgotten to actually pull away. As he did so, his mother began to speak again.

''That's more like it, Syed, a good old fashioned snog.''

''Yeah, I'm happy now, you are free to go.'' Christian joked, his grin wide and his eyes blazing into Syed.

Syed could only force a laugh in response. He longed to look at Christian whilst he spoke, but didn't dare, in case Christian noticed in Syed's eyes how he was feeling. _But maybe Christian feels the same? Oh, don't be silly Syed, of course he doesn't. But then again…why would he pull me in for such a kiss? Why would he keep it going for so long? Oh, it's obvious why, Syed, he's playing a game here. Toying with your mind. Don't fall for it; just remember what he's usually like. Arrogant, cocky, disgracefully mannered. Yep, this is all an act, isn't it?_ The thoughts swam around Syed's head, alienating his once was 'I hate Christian' frame of mind, before his daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by his mother's voice.

''Go on Syed, go with your father. Give me a ring if the bus is there, I want to talk to Christian some more.''

Knowing he wouldn't be able to form anything but incoherent words, Syed just followed his mother's orders and turned to walk to the buses with his father, thoughts buzzing in his mind yet again once Zainab had stopped speaking.

_He's just your boss Syed. He's just your boss. And this is just a deal, nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, it's probably just a random phase, you don't really feel like this about Christian, It's maybe just cause' he's such a good kisser. Like, a really good kisser. His lips were so smooth and gentle, his mouth so warm and…OH STOP IT. Just a deal Syed, just a deal, and that's final._

But the further away from Christian Syed walked, the more he could feel the sensation of Christian's eyes burning through the back of his head. He was staring at him. Totally _staring. _Despite his curiosity, Syed didn't dare turn around to check if Christian really was looking, or if it was just Syed's mind toying with him. All he knew was that he needed to forget everything that he just felt. And soon.

**Reviews would be nice..like, you know, if you fancy leaving them? ;) **

**thanks for reading! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, helloooooooo again :D  
><strong>**sorry about the long wait again, r/l ****= pain in the absolute butt! I have tried to shorten the chapter a bit this time, so, you know.. o.O  
>hope this is okay for you all, i've tried to keep it in character and shizz, so yeah..<strong>

**the bits in italic are syed's thoughts...you're not stupid, it's kinda obvious, but still, just saying :P **

**special mention to amira shah - kindly leave would you? you aren't included in this fic cause you're NOT part of chryed's story. hmm, go! /i just had to :o**

**hope you all enjoy :D *hides* CAML xxx**

******No copyright infringement intended, all of the characters (unfortunately) belong to BBC and EastEnders.******

''Look at those babies! The trees, I mean. Palm trees. Gorgeous aren't they? Swaying in the breeze, the sun beating down on the leaves…it's a really holiday-like scene, don't you think?'' Christian stared out of the window of the bus, observing the view. He glanced at Syed, who was seated next to him, knees tucked up to his chest, hugging them like some sort of toddler in a strop. Syed's eyes were wandering around, looking in every direction except the direction of Christian, who was clearly trying to make conversation with him. He wasn't ignoring his boss, he was replying with a nod, maybe a mumbled 'yeh' now and again, but he wasn't in the mood. He was too busy thinking, not just about how he felt when they kissed, but why Christian would even do that in the first place…

'_He looked so smug when I turned around...maybe it's a plan. Maybe he's messing with me, trying to get me to quite literally fall for him, so he can toy with my feelings a bit, bring me up only to have me dropped straight back down again. He has a tendency to do that at work; make me feel like crap, I will not fall for it! I mean, if that is his plan, you know, to get me to like him, then it's failed. Epic fail, boss. HA. I still hate you. But then if it failed, why did I feel like that when I kissed him? Why did it feel so right, like, I don't know…kind of like a jigsaw puzzle, you try and put all the wrong pieces together, and you know when two pieces are supposed to be together because they just fit. Perfectly fit, like, one piece just slides into the other, almost as if it were fate for them two to be together…like mine and Christian's lips. Oh my god, how cheesy was that? Don't be ridiculous, Syed, stop it. You hate Christian. Yes, I HATE him…or at least I thought I did.' _The commentary in Syed's head was constant, two completely diverse voices screaming at him. There was the voice that was telling him he hated Christian, that he always has and he always will…that was his head, obviously. But then there was the other voice, presumably his heart, telling him that something was there. Not sure what, but there was something. His thoughts were invaded by a familiar voice…a one he wasn't too keen on hearing at this present moment.

_. ''_You're shit company Sy, you know that?'' Christian's eyes gazed into the side of Syed's turned away head as he tried endlessly to get his attention. ''Syed? Hello, anyone there?'' Jokingly, Christian scrunched his fist into a ball and began knocking on his assistant's head.

''Ouch, stop it! I'm fine.'' Syed replied to his boss, somewhat reluctantly.

''I never asked if you were alright, I said you were shit company, which you've just proved by not listening to what I've said to you.''

''Well maybe I'm not listening to you, because you're shit company too. ''

''At least I'm making conversation! You may not know this, but actual conversations involve actual sentences, Sy.''

''Oh, I'm sorry, here's an _actual _sentence for you: Piss off.'' Agitatedly, Syed stared at his boss through his hazel eyes, trying his best not to crack up laughing at Christian's face, which he'd contorted into a fake 'shocked' expression.

''How dare you swear at me, Syed? I am you're boss! You're fired!''

''Fine. Go get another assistant to put up with you for 5 days while his interrogating family are snooping around 24/7.'' Syed twisted his head around to glance at the back of the bus to ensure his parents hadn't overheard what he'd just remarked.

''Whatever, I can do _so_ much better than you anyway, you're a crap assistant, a crap fiancé, and a shit kisser, too.''

''Oh, fuck off.''

''I'm just saying!'' Christian folded his arms, looking away from Syed, before deciding to make another comment.

''Anyway, was I good?''

''What?''

''At kissing? Was I a good kisser?''

Syed shuffled around uncomfortably in his seat, directing his words towards the ground. ''You were alright, yeah. I've had better.''

''Lies! Anyway, I just hope I was better than you!''

''This conversation is over.''

''I'm sorry Sy, but you're a crap kisser. I'm stating facts here. ''

''Whatever! Look, just please don't talk to me.'' Syed turned his back to Christian, rolled his eyes, and promised himself he wasn't going to speak a word to Christian for the rest of the journey.

…

Raising an eyebrow, Syed giggled at Christian's pathetic attempt to tilt his case over to wheel it along. He was kicking it and pushing it, trying his level best to 'work' the suitcase. With his face portraying nothing but determination, yet confusion, Syed couldn't help but snigger to himself as he watched his boss struggle. When questioned what on earth he was doing, Christian informed Syed that he usually had other people to do this kind of thing for him, and he just needed 'practice.' Syed was no good after that, simply bursting into kinks at his boss and his problems.

Once he'd eventually fumbled on with his suitcase, Christian regained his straight posture, and walked onwards. The four of them, Christian, Syed and Syed's parents, were strolling along the beach-front, dragging their bags along with them. The sun was reflecting off a never-ending blanket of halcyon waters and golden sand, the most romantic scene you could ever picture, really...

''Syed, carry my blazer, I think I'm gonna pass out!'' Christian took off his blazer and threw it full force in Syed's direction, landing it perfectly on his head.

''Way to kill the moment, Christian, I was enjoying the scenery until then.''

''Well you weren't so keen on enjoying the palm trees with me on the bus earlier!''

''You and your bloody palm trees! Look, I'm not carrying your blazer. I told you to wear your casual clothes!'' Syed retorted, before throwing the blazer back to its owner.

''Oh, don't start that malarkey again, I know, I shouldn't have worn a suit, Christian's an idiot, ha ha ha, everyone can laugh! Look Sy, just please carry it, it's about 500 degrees, my bag is weighing me down and I need someone to carry this blazer for me!''

''Well, find someone else to carry it, I've got bags of my own too, in case you've forgotten. Then again, why am I so surprised, you always have only ever thought about yourself!''

''You know what, the boy is right, Syed, you two love each other, you're supposed to do one another favours, so you could at least carry his blazer…and his bags! Carry his bags, pappu!'' Zainab turned around from her position at the front of the foursome, leading the way to Shabnam's house, and nagged at Syed, which he was expecting anyway.

''Mum, does he look like the type of person who needs help carrying his bags? I mean, seriously?'' Syed indicated his arm towards Christian's bulging muscles, which flexed as Christian threw his blazer over the back of his right shoulder to carry it.

''That is beside the point, pappu, just carry his bags alright! And stop slouching, walk like a man! Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with you these days! ''

Syed crumpled his nose, staring himself down to see if he was in fact standing in correctly. He widened his shoulders and pulled up tall, trying to make himself more 'man-like' for his mother, before turning to his dad for back-up.

''Dad? Will you tell her, Christian does not need help!''

''Syed, I'm not arguing against your mothers opinion, will you just do us all a favour and grab the man's bags, please?'' Masood eyes were full of plea as he'd already put up with Zainab's constant moaning on the bus journey, he simply couldn't be done with anymore. Syed opened his mouth slightly to reply, but decided against it, for he knew he didn't really have a leg to stand on. Swivelling his body around, he headed towards Christian, remaining in his 'manly' posture, smiling as innocently as he could. He reached his hand out to take Christian's bags for him, but just as he was about to do that, an idea burst into his mind.

''What's that Christian? Oh, you know what, am I lucky to have you or what? Mum, have you heard this, not only is he declining my offer to carry his bags, but he's offering to carry mine too, what a gent!'' A smug smile swiped its way across Syed's face as he clicked on that he was in charge for once, ''Only if you insist!''

Watching Christian's impression on his face drop, Syed began to run backwards, not giving his boss the chance to respond to his sly move.

''Come on, snail, we haven't got all day! Those muscles will come in handy, for once!'' Syed exclaimed, jogging backwards, enabling him to catch up with his parents and bask in Christian's facially obvious misery.

''Well, I can't see a thing! The sun is blinding me!''

Syed began jogging in reverse order, running towards Christian this time. He reached his hands upwards and grasped his sunglasses from their original place resting on his forehead, before slotting them behind Christian's ears, consequently protecting his eyes from the sun. Syed remarked that Christian had nothing to complain about now, before continuing his backwards jog to the foreseeable distance his parents were at, leaving Christian to drag along behind in the burning sunshine shining down on them from Turkey's skies.

…

''We're here!'' Zainab rummaged around in her coat pocket for the crumpled up bit of paper which had the code for the house doors on it. Shabnam was always one for losing her keys, so for her birthday, her husband had a code locking system installed into the villa doors so she didn't have to put up with keys anymore. Zainab despised the system, purely for the fact that she was ageing and her memory wasn't exactly in tip-top shape anymore. Nevertheless, it wasn't her living in the house every day, so she learned to cope with it by writing the code on a piece of paper.

Syed's head tilted upwards simultaneously with his jaw dropping, as Zainab announced that this was Shabnam's home, and his eyes drank in the sight before him. Palm trees were outstretched above the building, their leaves blowing gently in the summer breeze. ''Christian will love that.''Syed muttered under his breath as he analysed the luxury home before him. He guessed the rumours were right then, about the beautiful villa on the beach being Shabs' house. Syed peeked around the corner, and just made out a swimming pool which lay around the back of the home, the sun reflecting off its crystal blue water and heating up the decking chairs surrounding the pool. A vast, snow white fence stretched around the pool area to fend off any unwanted visitors, and back at the front of the villa was a huge balcony, branched out in front of some glass double-doors. Fresh, green grass lay in front of some towering pillars, which signalled the entrance to the villa, and the view was simply stunning from the home.

''_This_ is where were staying!'' Christian leaned forward so Syed was in earshot, as he questioned the place they were both staring at, just as dumbfounded as each other.

''I was thinking the exact same thing, but I guess so…come on!'' And with that, both men followed Zainab and Masood into the villa for Christian to meet the family. _'This should be fun…'_

…

''Oh my gosh, SYED!'' Shabnam put her glass of water that she was presently drinking on the dining table and shot forward to welcome her brother's presence with a huge hug. Syed reacted by opening his arms wide for his pregnant sister, and brought her into his embrace as best he could, what with the bump making it difficult and all of that. As Syed began to tell his sibling that he'd missed her, she pulled away from the hug, before sending a confounded look in her brother's direction.

''And who is this, Syed?'' Shabnam asked quizzically, hurrying over to Christian. Syed swallowed anxiously, seriously hoping Christian wouldn't act the prat that he did in front of Zainab for the first time. His eyes full of nerve, Syed watched as Christian held his hand out, welcoming a handshake with Shabnam the way he did with Zainab.

'My name's Christian Clarke, I'm marrying that gorgeous brother of yours' were the words that came out of his mouth as he shook Shabnam's hand. The corner of Christian's eye caught Syed's as the word 'gorgeous' fell from his lips, and Syed couldn't help but feel his heart melt a little. Whether or not he was being serious, Syed loved being called 'gorgeous', especially by Christian, as it had been a long time since anybody except his mother had boosted his confidence, never mind his boss who supposedly disliked him! He tried his level best to keep a straight face, to no avail, and Christian grinned back at him.

As Syed watched the grin vanish from Christian's face, his own faded, and what was a meaningless, friendly grin turned into a stare. A stare which Syed began to analyse severely, as if he were looking to see if Christian felt anything he did. He thought he could make out sheer sensuality in the stare, lust, appetite, even a little of a soft spot for Syed, maybe? But, he couldn't know for sure, as the distance between them was too great to tell. So, Syed carried on greeting everyone in the room, and watched Christian as he did the same. Christian said hello to everybody with a handshake, no change there, and a cheerful smile painted on his face.

''And this beautiful young lady goes by the name of…?''

''Afia, I'm Tamwar's wife. ''

''Well, it's lovely to meet you, darlin.''

''And you…handsome man that you are.''

Tamwar's ears pricked up as he heard his wife dishing out compliments to other guys, and he scurried over to where Afia was standing.

''Err, don't get any ideas, she's mine, so…you know.''

''Well as gorgeous as she is, I don't think I'll be trying it on with her anytime soon!''

Tamwar displayed a puzzled expression on his face.

''I'm gay, remember?'' Christian's head became lopsided as he signalled Syed to Tamwar, reminding him that they were a 'couple'. Tamwar laughed, stating that he was joking with Christian to stop himself looking like an over-protective idiot. Christian came out of the handshake with Afia, before sliding past Tamwar, ruffling his hair on the way by. ''She's all yours, mate, don't sweat it!'' And with that, he headed towards Syed and Zainab, who had already started preparing the evening's food in the kitchen.

…

''He threw up…on the security guard's shoes?'' Masood exclaimed, eyes widening at a very embarrassed Syed.

''Yep, all over the poor guy, didn't you babe? I mean, he hadn't had a drink, you know, being a Muslim and all that jazz, maybe it was just the anticipation of all of it…or maybe he ate something dodgy, I don't know, but god, it was funny! It's the last time I try and take this one clubbing!''

Throwing his arm around his assistant, Christian watched as the rest of the family were doubled-up laughing at Syed around the table, empty plates in front of them, giggling at his story.

''Well, we'd love to sit and chat, but I think that's enough stories about me for now, it's been a long day, I think we'll help mum clear the table then we'll go to bed, won't we Christian? Thanks for dinner, mum, it was lovely.''

''No, we want to hear more stories about you two!'' Ahmed chirped up, still laughing, his wife Shabnam nodding her head in agreement to what he'd said.

Christian got ready to reply, sitting upright in his chair in preparation of rambling on about another fake trip him and Syed had been on, but Syed sharply stopped him, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him up out of his seat.

''No, you don't want to hear more, come on Christian, let's go!''

''I think somebody's adamant to get you into bed!'' Afia smirked at Christian cheekily, causing Syed to blush.

''Afia, please! Save the rude comments for Tambo later, yeah? Come on.'' This time it was Tamwar's turn to feel embarrassed as Syed began to collect everyone's empty plates, prior to dragging Christian to the room which his mother had allocated to them.

…

''Throwing up on the security guard's shoes? Really, Christian?'' Syed removed his shorts and vibrant yellow T-shirt as he started the procedure of getting ready for bed.

''Well they were asking questions about us and our relationship, I had to make it sound realistic Sy, you know, like we'd been places.''

''So you choose a night club? Proper old romantic, you, aren't you? And quit with the 'Sy', it's annoying.''

''Oh no, I like calling you 'Sy', it's cute.''

''Not coming out of your gob it's not. Hurry up in the bathroom, I need to brush my teeth!''

''Yes, I'm hurrying! Oh, and by the way, I can be a romantic when I want to be!'' Christian made his way out of the toilet, walking towards a semi-naked Syed.

Syed let out a small giggle. ''Yep, I'll believe it when I see it.''

''Hey, I will be the best lover you will ever know, Syed Masood, you just wait and see, I will love you like nobody else ever could…and I mean nobody.'' Inching closer to Syed, Christian let his 'banter' persona fade, and Syed could tell by staring into his eyes that he wasn't messing around. Syed analysed them, trying his hardest to read them. Left. Right. Left. Right. He kept staring in every part of Christian's eyes possible, his gaze becoming intense as he did so…he was determined to know how his boss was feeling.

After what seemed like hours of a tensed, silent atmosphere, Syed knew he'd have to say something to have even the slightest of ideas of what Christian was playing at.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' were the only coherent words he could find. His vocabulary was limited as he drew in a quick breath that got stuck at the back of his throat, following Christian's declaration.

''Whatever you want it to mean…''

Christian edged even further forward than he already was, standing too close to Syed for Syed's liking. Syed could feel his heart pounding in his chest, almost ready to explode. He longed to push Christian away in case his body language translated any of his feelings, but he knew he didn't have the strength. Syed felt weak, a good weak. This is what Christian had done to him…of all the people it could've been, it had to be _Christian Clarke _who made him feel this way. He turned his gaze to the floor, making it impossible for Christian to make eye contact with him. Despite this, Christian brought his fingers to Syed's chin, uplifting his head so their eyes were interlocked. He moved his lips so close to Syed's that Syed considered turning and running, in fear of having to go through with kissing Christian for the second time that day; he didn't want to have to be put through the confusion of his feelings again. However, his boss didn't even need to kiss him to make his heart leap anymore; just standing this close was driving Syed to the point of insanity.

Instead of pressing his lips against Syed's, Christian whispered to him, lowering his tone seductively as he did so.

''Oh, and by the way, I was joking, what I said about the kissing. I don't think you're shit at all…I think you're _amazing._''

Syed watched Christian in awe as he stepped back slightly, scanning Syed's torso with his green eyes, biting his lip as he did so. And that was it, no more was said. Christian brushed past Syed, pulled back the blanket that was laid across the floor for him to sleep in, and left Syed to sort himself out from the flustered mess that he'd left him in…

**Hope that was okay for you all! :) **

**If you want to read more, let me know...Chapter 4 won't take as long hopefully, i actually have inspiration for once :P xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :)  
><strong>**Chapter 4 is here!  
><strong>**I've tried to keep it as in character as possible, you know, Christian being an arse in this fic, ect. but it was hard not to throw some cuteness in, so sorry if i've rushed into a bit of cuteness but i'm a hopeless chryed-romantic o.O **

**I hope it's okay for you all, and WFCTGIO this is for you guys, i love you all and miss you all, seeing as i haven't been on the thread in ages it seems :( **

**No copyright infringement intended, all characters belong to BBC unfortunately -_- **

Syed grabbed the nearest pillow in front of him and placed it over his head with just enough pressure to block the noise out slightly, but not so much that he was literally suffocating himself. He just about stifled the yell that would've no doubt woken up half of his family, and instead muffled the words 'what do you want?' into his pillow. He obviously wasn't loud enough, as Christian continued to moan Syed's name, desperately trying to get his attention without being too noisy. Removing the pillow from his face, Syed limply propped himself up onto his elbows, prior to glancing at the clock through half-asleep eyes. He had to reach out and switch on the bedside lamp in order to see the numbers, and he eventually realised what the time read, much to his annoyance.

''Christian, it is 3 in the morning, what the fuck do you want?'' Syed hissed through gritted teeth, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

''I'm cold!'' Christian complained, sitting up so Syed was visible to him and sticking out his bottom lip in mock tantrum.

Syed stared blankly at his boss, awaiting another comment that explained why he'd really been whining on for his attention for 10 minutes straight. After staring for a good 30 seconds in pure silence, Syed came to the realisation that his boss was actually being literal, and he really was complaining because he was freezing.

''You're telling me you woke me up at 3 in the morning to inform me that you're cold?''

''Yep.'' Christian responded, as if it was completely normal and decent behaviour.

Syed folded his lips inward, preventing the scream that he could've easily produced at that moment from coming out. He closed his eyes and lay back down, shaking his head at his boss as he did so. Because of his tiredness, Syed pretty much forgot that Christian was awaiting a solution to his issue, and so he rolled onto his front obliviously and began to drift off back to sleep. However, just as he was about to drift back off into his once peaceful slumber, that same familiar voice interrupted his comfortable silence for the second time in 2 minutes.

''Syed? Are you even listening to me? I am freezing, there is no way I can sleep in these temperatures, no way at all!''

''Christian, we're in Turkey, how the hell are you freezing?'' Syed was now sat bolt upright after coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get any sleep until Christian was asleep himself.

''Well I was wondering the same thing, actually! I feel like I'm sleeping in a bloody fridge!''

''Well, turn the air con off!''

''The what?''

''The air con…little machine that cools rooms down, you know?''

''I know what an air-con is, smart arse.'' Christian snapped, rising from the floor. ''Where is it?''

''Where's what?''

''The air con! Where's the air con?''

Syed pointed his finger in the direction of the white box in the corner of the magnolia painted room that controlled the air conditioning. He waited until Christian had finished messing on and was back in his bed before pulling the duvet up over himself and switching off the lamp in hope that he would be able to drift off to sleep at an easier rate than before. A few hours ago when he was trying to sleep, his mind had been clogged up with thoughts on his previous encounter with his boss, and it seemed that his next attempt of sleep was going to be the same, as the thoughts homed in on him once more.

_How is it even possible to fall for someone in less than a day? Or maybe I've liked him all this time…oh god, I don't even know. _

Syed turned over in distress, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled a sigh, frustrated with the fact that Christian was unknowingly messing up his sleeping pattern. He returned to his usual sleeping position of lying on his front, his cheek pressing down onto the softness of the pillow. Shutting his eye-lids once more, Syed began to mumble softly into the bed.

''1…2…3'' he murmured, attempting to count sheep to improve his chances of getting some sleep. ''4…5 sheep…6….7 sheep…''

The process began to work, as Syed's vision became hazy and he felt himself drifting into a slumber of peaceful unconsciousness…

''Sy? Syed, are you awake? Please say you're awake, because I still am, and it sucks!''

Lifting his head up off the pillow, Syed's eyes darted around the room, trying to locate where the whine was coming from. After registering where he was and who it was, he sat up reluctantly and rubbed his eyes, clearly annoyed. He scrambled onto his knees and crawled forward, before laying himself down on the edge of the bed so he was able to glance down at Christian.

''What is it now? I swear, you need more assistance than Shabs' baby will need when it's born, I was just starting to drift off to sleep there, but silly me to think I actually could fall asleep with you here!''

''Someone's a bit cranky, jeez.''

''Well, I've been woken up twice now by you, even though you should have the common decency to leave me alone considering you humiliated me in front of my family and made me snog your face off in front of my mother. It's just after three in the morning, I'm tired and you are a severe harassment, so excuse me if I'm not all flowers and sunshine.'' Syed retorted, not stopping for breath.

''Well I'm sorry for being such a pain in the backside, but unless you haven't noticed, it's still minus temperatures in here!''

''Oh, Stop being stupid.'' Syed spat.

''I'm not being stupid, I can't sleep in these temperatures, Sy, I'm not a fucking penguin!''

''Christian, the air con has been switched off for about four minutes, will you give the room a chance to heat back up before you start whining on?''

''Well exactly how long is it going to take to warm up! I can't lie awake forever, can I? What's the point?'' Christian folded his arms across his chest, portraying the mannerisms of a young child in a strop.

''Well you'll have to cope, won't you? Okay? Goodnight.''

''But, Syed I…''

''Goodnight, Christian!''

Syed immediately spoke as soon as he heard Christian begin to; he just wanted to go to sleep.

Clambering back to the top of the bed, he awaited a comment from Christian, which never arrived. The renewed silence of the room surrounded him, and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his gut for the way he'd spoke to Christian. After reminding himself that this was the way Christian spoke to him most days, Syed shook off the guilt that was once there, and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to make his third attempt at sleeping though, Christian began to speak in the most dramatic way that it would be impossible to ignore him.

''Well, I suppose I'll just have to lie here in the cold. I mean, who cares if I get pneumonia? Not Syed. It's alright for you, all snuggled up in your big, warm bed. You've got that thick duvet covering you up, the softness of the pillows cushioning your every move. And, what do I have? A bed consisting of three things – a floor, a scatter cushion, and the thinnest blanket I have ever set eyes on in my entirety of being alive. I may as well have a sheet of paper covering me, I'm serious. If only I was in that bed…it looks so cosy. And I am the guest of course, so it would only be right. But, nevertheless, I am going to be a gentlemen and let you, Syed Masood, have the bed, because that is who I am. 100% gentlemen, nothing artificial about me at all. So, you enjoy your sleep, Syed, it's fine. I'll just suffer down here…''

Christian let out an exaggerated sigh as he ended his guilt-trip ramble to the other man. Syed's lips, no matter how reluctant, spread into the perfect smile, and he let out a suppressed laugh. The restrain of the giggle soon vanished, and he had to pull the duvet over his head in order to hush the noise that he was involuntarily making. Christian remained silent for a short while, but it soon occurred to him that he found his assistant's laugh far too contagious to ignore, and eventually, he let out his own pent up laughter.

''You're such an idiot!'' Syed giggled, throwing a pillow across the bed, his aim being for it to land on Christian.

''Yes, a cold, shivering idiot,'' Christian remarked, trying to rid himself of the laughter and put on his best sympathy-seeking voice, to no avail. Syed released the duvet from over his head and bit his bottom lip, supressing a further outbreak of giggles.

''Christian Clarke, do you wish to sleep in this bed?'' Syed said, still grinning.

''I thought you'd never ask!'' Christian said playfully, rolling out from under his blanket and making his way over to the larger bed Syed was in. As he did so, Syed lifted the duvet from over his body and began to clamber out of the king-sized bed that Christian was due to enter.

''Where are you going?''

''What? You don't seriously think we're sleeping in the same bed, do you?'' Syed looked at Christian quizzically.

''That's the whole point, I need a snuggle partner…It's too cold to be sleeping lonely.''

''Christian, I am not sleeping with you.'' Syed declared, debating whether his boss was joking or not.

''Oh come on, look, we don't even have to snuggle, you can sleep on one side, I'll sleep on the other…that way you can keep your distance and there'll still be that extra body heat to keep me warm. Please?''

Syed couldn't help but feel a stir in his groin as the image of being in a king-sized bed with Christian crept up into his thoughts. He had to shake the image away quickly, knowing that soon enough his erection that was beginning to occur would become visibly obvious to his boss. He sped to the end of the bed, trying to make his pleasurable discomfort as subtle as possible, before crouching down, sorting out the blankets for him to get underneath.

''Oh come on Syed. Unless you want me to continue complaining about my coldness...do you?''

Syed felt Christian's presence edging closer to him.

''Quit playing around, Christian, me and you both know that we are just ordinary people holding boss and assistant titles. To everyone else we may be getting married, but this is just a deal, and that is as far as it goes.''

The words just tumbled out of Syed's mouth in reaction to Christian. He wasn't quite sure what he was saying, or why he was saying it. Sleeping in the same bed as Christian didn't sound bad at all to him. It sounded lovely in fact, something he would enjoy to the extremity, but he knew he shouldn't enjoy it and he knew that Christian was a prat. A prat who was messing with his head…or was he?

''But I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me…my problems, they are gone, there is no one to deride me…'' Christian began to belt out the classic in mockery of the scene with Donkey out of the first Shrek film, ignoring his assistant's words. Syed tried, no matter how hard, to prevent his laughter from slipping out, and as he continued to fumble with the blanket some more, Christian's muscular arms emerged from behind and wrapped themselves around Syed's waist, lifting him up as he continued to sing, but a different song this time.

''And If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? The bed is so cold, I need someone to hold, be a nice person and snuggle with me…'' Christian began to sing his own rendition of Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars' as he carried a restless Syed to the bed. Syed's rapturous laughter now echoed around the room, everything he'd just said forgotten within seconds.

''Christian, stop! No, stop please, Christian, put me down, please! We'll wake mum up, stop! Aagghhhh!'' he shrieked in pleasure, giggling away.

''Your wish is my command.''

Christian threw Syed gently, but playfully onto the bed and grinned widely at the sight before him. The butterflies in Syed's stomach had become so much that he could've exploded; it was an amazing feeling. He couldn't believe how unbelievably fabulous Christian was at being a boyfriend. Even if it was all an act, even if he did this just to mess with him, Syed didn't care. Well he did, but at this moment in time, this _perfect_ moment, all he was bothered about was the two of them.

''Fancy a cuppa?'' Christian interrupted Syed's thoughts, resting his hands on the bed to hold his weight as he awaited an answer.

Syed nodded hesitantly, his mind working on overdrive to figure out whether it really was the best idea to be drinking tea at such early hours in the morning. He glanced over at his boss, who had already started boiling the kettle that was perched on the bedside table, set out neatly by his mum. Syed decided there and then to nod with more certainty so he would be made a cup of tea, before realising that a silence awaiting conversation was lingering in the air.

Syed felt his eyes involuntarily dart around the room, searching for inspiration for what to say next. He noticed Christian's blazer draped over the cushy chair in the corner of the room, and decided to opt for a conversation starter that related to work…or in this case, Syed's lack of work.

''This is unusual, isn't it?''

''What is?'' Christian moved swiftly but carefully towards the bed, handing Syed his cup of tea once he'd arrived, before perching himself on the end of it.

''You know, you making the tea and me awaiting it. It's usually the other way round at work…it's usually coffee at work actually, but that's beside the point.''

Shooting Syed a disapproving, yet agreeing look, Christian swung his legs round so he was fully outstretched on the bed.

''Yeah well, there was only tea bags so we had no option really.''

Syed smiled, shrugging his shoulders in a way that said 'yeah, I suppose your right', just without the words. He looked across at his boss, who was sprawled out on the bed, his tanned torso shining slightly from the reflection of the bedside lamp that lit the room dimly. His firm hands were cupped around his mug, rising upwards for him to take a sip every so often. Syed noticed the way Christian was drinking from the mug, and he liked it. _A lot._ His tender-looking lips would wrap around the edge, his head tipping back slightly to encourage the tea to pour into his mouth. Syed analysed with great concentration as he saw Christian's tongue dip into the steaming mug of tea every so often in order to get the full effect of the taste, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was this interesting when drinking something. He'd honestly never been so attentive and turned on by someone taking a sip out of a mug…it was almost enchanting.

After inhaling a deep breath, Syed realised that he'd been staring at Christian for what seemed like forever, and he thought it'd be best to begin talking again, before his boss received the impression that he was some sort of creep. Because of his small daydream, Syed hadn't quite thought through what he was going to say, and so a question slipped out that would've probably been best if avoided.

''What's your usual type, Christian?''

Christian's focus switched from the tea in his mug to Syed, who was blushing slightly at the question he had just stupidly asked.

"My usual type? Hmm…that's a tough one.'' Christian gulped a large amount of his tea, before continuing with his response. ''I don't usually have a type…maybe slick, brown hair, green eyes, tall, quite muscular…''

''You do realise you're just describing yourself?''

''I know.''

Syed's eyes rolled at the other man's self-obsessed comment, encouraging Christian to smirk, sniggering slightly as he did so.

''I'm just kidding, Sy. I do have feelings you know…it may not seem like it but I do actually fall in love with people other than myself, charming as I am.''

''Yeah, I wouldn't say charming exactly, but…''

''Well I can be, you know, if I really want to be.''

''And when exactly does this charming side of yours kick in?'' Syed smirked, waiting for some sort of answer from Christian, who was looking seemingly serious.

''When the right person comes along and kicks it in for me…literally.''

Both men shared a small amount of laughter, before drinking their tea simultaneously, both waiting for the other to speak. Syed got their first, shuffling slightly further up the bed so he was comfortable again, before questioning if Christian had ever been in love before. It seemed only natural to ask such a personal question at such an early time, Syed thought.

''Maybe I have…that's for me to know and you to find out.''

''Oh come on Christian, I don't like guessing games. Just tell me, please?'' Syed's voice showed his sheer agitation at Christian's comment that gave the littlest of information away.

''Well what if I don't want to tell you?''

''And why wouldn't you want to tell me?''

''Well, why do you want to know, hm?'' Christian raised his eyebrows. ''Are you just nosey, you know, a bit of a gossip? Or are you genuinely interested in what I've got up to in the past? Because you never cared before…what's so different now?''

Syed shuffled around, feeling like he was being put on the spot. He honestly didn't have a clue how to respond to Christian's interrogation, and Christian was sat, not even a meter away from him, awaiting an answer.

''I, erm, I'm just, you know, curious,'' were the only words he found within his vocabulary to form.

''Curious, yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''Well what if I'm curious to know about you and your past? We've spent the last three years of knowing each other talking about me, and I want to know about you for once. So come on, I'd like to know where you were born, what are your hobbies? You know, and why you think so little of me?''

Syed's attention span expanded greatly as he heard the last line of Christian's sentence. He stared into Christian's eyes, and what he saw was exactly the same feelings that he'd noticed those few hours ago; no joking was taking place here. Christian seriously wanted to know, and stripping back the mask of coldness and arrogance, Syed actually made out a man who looked almost hurt at the thought of Syed not thinking much of him. Syed very nearly laughed at the irony of it. Thought little of him? _Thought little of him?_ Christian really didn't have a clue, did he?

''Christian, I do not think little of you.'' Syed began.

''Really? Cause' it seems that way.''

''I promise you I don't…quite the opposite, actually.''

Christian laughed at the revelation, placing his tea on the bed his tea as he did so.

''What, you think highly of me? Yeah right.''

''Well what would you say if I did think highly of you?''

''I'd say you were lying.''

''Well I'm not.''

Christian froze for a few seconds, prior to swivelling his neck round so he could see his assistant. Syed looked on as Christian opened his mouth as though he was about to say something. However, he must've had second thoughts as he just shook his head and began fiddling awkwardly with the sheets. Syed sensed the tense atmosphere that was lingering around them; you could've cut it with a pair of scissors. He glanced around the room in hope of inspiration for conversation yet again, but this time, he got nothing. His eyes motioned over to Christian, then down to his hands that were spinning the fabric around his fingers nimbly. Taking a deep breath, he came up with something to say that would hopefully lighten the mood that had come over them from nowhere.

''Christian Clarke left speechless? I never thought I'd see the day.''

Christian's mouth edged into a half-smile as he listened to his assistant, before leaning back onto the header of the bed which he'd leant away from in the silence that had befriended them a few seconds ago.

''Well it was gonna happen someday…it just had to be you who left me speechless, didn't it? There, you've got one over on me now. ''

''My mother will be so proud.'' Syed replied, mocking seriousness.

''Yeah, until she realises you're not sitting straight…be a man, pappu, what is wrong with you?'' Christian put on his 'strict' face and began speaking in a parody of Syed's mother's voice and what she'd said earlier, much to Syed's amusement. The two of them sat giggling together, Syed shaking his head at how right Christian was.

''That was good that!''

''Yeah?'' Christian laughed.

''Yeah.''

As the tail end of the laughter faded, both men sat for just a moment, staring at each other, the silence swimming around their semi-naked bodies. Syed began to bite his smiling bottom lip, resisting the urge to just pounce on Christian and devour him in one go. Left. Right. Left. Right. He began analysing the other man's eyes as he had done a few hours ago, only his eyes hadn't been as tired then. He still couldn't read a thing; Christian was good at hiding how he felt.

However, if there was one thing he could see, it was how Christian was doing the same thing to Syed's eyes…left. Right. Left. Right.

'_Should I just come out with it and say how I feel? No. Too early, it might frighten Christian off…but I'm in a business deal with him, so he couldn't be frightened off if he tried! Wait…no, I don't want to tell him, I'm not even sure of your own feelings yet…or am I? Of course I am, he's driving my heart mental…but it could just be lust, couldn't it? No I care about him, I literally care about him. He said he'd be the best lover ever and I have been hoping ever since that he meant both physically and emotionally, so I must feel something! Oh, why did I ever agree to this, what's the point! He knew I was going to fall for him, I bet he did, and he just…' _

''You've got beautiful eyes, Syed Masood, did you know that?''

_Oh My God._

Syed's stomach did a somersault as his fake fiancé came out with the random declaration, interrupting the commentary that was hammering on inside his head. He turned his eyes to the bedding, not quite sure how or when to respond, in case his words came out as hopeless jumble, which was likely to happen considering the whole of his insides had turned to mush at what Christian had just said.

His heart was thumping faster and faster at every breath he heard his boss take, and his mouth was dry. Was he waiting for an answer? Was he expecting a compliment back? Did he even mean what he just said? Syed couldn't stop the questions coming over him with every heartbeat.

''Christian, I…''

''No, sorry, I just…I mean…we should probably get some sleep, you know what your mum's like, she'll probably wake us up dead early in the morning, won't she?'' Christian broke the silence.

The only strength Syed could find within him was to give a weak and uncertain nod, not making any eye contact with Christian. He knew he couldn't just leave the poor guy hanging, so he smiled weakly at him, before shuffling under the covers. Both men said their goodnights, and that was it. They just lay there in the night's silence, Christian facing the opposite way, not even a meter between them.

As Syed turned out the lights, he couldn't help but wonder what had just happened.

'_You've got beautiful eyes…You've got beautiful eyes…' _

Those four simple words echoed throughout Syed's brain, so clearly that he was sure Christian could hear his thoughts from the outside. _Did he mean it? He looked like he meant it._ For that brief moment Syed was staring into his eyes, just before pulling away, he could see the look on Christian's face and it didn't look amused at what he was saying…it came across as serious. Meaningful. Just beautiful.

_Oh, what is this mess, Syed, sort yourself out, he doesn't like you…but he wouldn't say that if he didn't. What with the lover comment before, then the picking you up and serenading you, and now this? He likes you…or at least has a soft spot for you, surely? _

As the voices began to creep up in Syed's head again, he was left with the knowledge that his chances of a good night's sleep had well and truly vanished, all because of him. Because of _Christian._ And Syed could no longer deny that he was falling for him far quicker than planned to…

**Hope that was alright, reviews would be appreciated if you like :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so, 6 months later...i bring you an update! :o  
>Gosh, i am terribly sorry for the amount of time it's took me to update this! i've had a lot happening in rl but most of all, a MAJOR amount of writer's block! No idea what's gotten into me, but here it is, chapter 5! a bit rambly but my story has to be told in detail :P  
>a little difference at the end too...i really, really hope it's worth the wait!<strong>

**and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means the world that you're enjoying it! mwah! love you all! CAML xxx**

''SYED! What on earth are you doing, strutting around the house with nothing but a towel covering your manhood!? Have some respect for the people around you, you think Ahmed and Shabnam want to witness you in this nude state first thing when they get up?!''

''Oh for god's sake mum, I'm not prancing around naked you know? I have a towel around me! All guys walk around the house like this, stop being stupid! I'm about to go in the shower anyway, so…''

''Well go in the shower then! Honest to goodness, you don't see your father running around in next to nothing, do you?''

''Yeah well he hasn't exactly got the body for that, has he? No offence dad.''

Shooting an apologetic look in his dad's direction, Syed took a bite of his toast, ignoring his mother's complaints. He hadn't slept much following his incident with Christian in the early hours of the morning, and the sound of her voice whining on first thing when he got up was something he just wasn't ready to take at that present moment.

Masood glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, raising his eyebrows at his son.

''Thank-you very much for pointing that out, Syed.''

''I said no offence.''

Masood smiled sarcastically at him, trying to make clear the fact that just because he said 'no offence', doesn't mean he wasn't offended. The comfortable, yet sarcastic (on Masood's behalf) silence hovered in the air, soon to be broken by an ever-complaining Zainab, who was set to stick up for her husband.

''Do not put your father down like that! Your appearance isn't exactly picture perfect, is it, Syed?! When was the last time you got your hair cut, hm?'' She contributed to the conversation from the kitchen as she loaded the dishwasher, prompting Syed to grunt, before responding, in a state of agitation towards her constant nagging and nit-picking.

''Erm, do you mind mum? My hair is perfectly fine, I only just got it cut a few weeks back!''

''Yes well hair grows back quickly, yours especially! You need it cutting again, it looks wild Syed, okay.''

''Dad, is there anything wrong with my hair?''

''No.'' Masood spoke without his eyes leaving their fixation on the newspaper.

''Dad you're not even looking!'' Syed snatched the newspaper from his low attention-spanned father, to which Masood retorted by snatching it back.

''I've seen your hair before Syed, I don't need to look again. I think it's fine, but then again, what do I know about hair?''

Zainab made her way into the living area, prepared to make her point clear.

''Exactly Mas, you know _nothing_ about hair…I never asked for your opinion anyway. I just think that- ah Christian, you'll back me up, won't you?''

Syed rolled his eyes at how adamant his mother was to make her point correct, whilst Christian appeared from the bedroom after showering and getting dressed. He glanced inquisitively at Zainab, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

''Christian, is Syed's hair in need of a good cut, yes or no?''

''Erm…yeh I suppose it is, it's a bit of a mess, babe.''

Christian smirked at Syed's seriously pissed off expression, knowing exactly how to wind him up. Grinning, Zainab threw her hands up in the air, almost as if she was praising the lord for someone agreeing with her opinion.

''Thank-you! There we go, case proven, end of argument!''

Syed inhaled, ready to stand up for himself. It didn't take him long to realise his mother was never really going to give up, and what with Christian going out of his way just to annoy him, he decided to just make himself scarce. He walked past his boss, barging into his shoulder as he did so. He shook his head at how, even after the huge favour he was doing him, Christian still took advantage of Syed's mother as a key to winding him right up. Sighing, he slammed the bathroom door shut.

''I'm going in the shower! ''

…

The drips of warm, steaming water trickled down Syed's neck as he stood beneath the warm droplets inside the steamed up glass enclosure. He felt as though each drop was a different thought, hitting him at the most unexpected time, running over his body, cleansing and showering him with decisions and questions which he asked himself.

_DRIP._

'_Okay, did I actually bump into Christian as a representation of my annoyance, or did I do it just to feel some part of Christian brush against me? This is pathetic! Come on Syed, sort your life out, my god. I mean, I felt a slight buzz as our shoulders touched one another's…it wasn't a major spark, but there was something I felt, somewhere. I woke up this morning and rolled over to find Christian not there, already up and in the shower, and in the pit of my stomach there was a feeling of…of disappointment. Almost as if I liked the idea of waking up next to him, and when he wasn't there, I wasn't happy. Oh god, he really knows what he's doing, doesn't he? He's never nice to me ever, so why now all of a sudden? Telling me I have beautiful eyes, really?! It's because he wants me to fall for him, then he's got the upper hand more than ever. I need to toughen up, I need to stop falling for everything he says, overanalysing everything he does…'_

_DRIP. _

'_What about mum? What if she suspects how genuinely unloved-up with Christian I am? I mean I'm not loved up, am I? Am I? No. NO. Oh Christ, I'm like a pathetic little boy back at school, pining for the girl that every guy wanted. Cause that's what Christian is…the one that everyone wants. I mean, before you get to know his shit personality, obviously. But he's got that charm about him, that look, and it makes everyone want him…everybody, including me. I've hated him for all these years, for fuck's sake, but now I'm starting to wonder if it was always a love-hate kind of thing. I have always took notice of how god damn attractive he is…it's a bit sickening to be honest, nobody is that good looking, not really…'_

_DRIP. _

'_And like I said, last night…telling me I had beautiful eyes…I just can't help thinking there is a side to him, beneath all that muscular physique and that bitchy personality…there is a vulnerability. An innocence. A guy that's just reaching out to be loved. It's quite frustrating that he never would tell me whether he's been in love before or not…I reckon he has. You can't tell me no one has fallen for that charm of his in the past…well actually, there's probably people who have, it's just getting Christian to find the side of himself that would love someone back, and that'll be hard for him to find, won't it? Won't it? God knows. I don't know, that's one thing for sure. And I fucking hate that. I need to know. Wait…No I don't need to know actually! It's not as if I care, is it? Nope, I DO NOT CARE. YOU DO NOT CARE SYED. END OF. _

Flicking his hair to one side, Syed saw the drips of water fall to the ground, and as he watched them slither their way into the depths of the plug hole, he prayed that those droplets of water that contained so many confusing thoughts were genuinely gone. If only that were true in practice…

…

''I said no Afia, alright, Shabs and Ahmed aren't going, so why should we?!''

''Because Tam, Shabs is pregnant, practically due any day soon, and Ahmed is looking after her, that's why they're not going! Come on, I'm in serious need of a party and this is the biggest one…please?''

''Fine, whatever, you go…I don't see why you need me there though!''

''I want my hubby there with me, and besides…I'd look like a right loner on my own, what'd be the point?''

Zainab glanced behind, scrunching her nose up at her son and daughter-in-law who had been bickering on for the past 10 minutes.

''What are you two chuntering on about?'' Zainab questioned, before immediately being handed the flyer by Afia.

''There's this 'Summer Daze' Festival that's held at the Cirali Beach every summer in Turkey. Ahmed and Shabs' were on about it the other night, it's supposed to be a proper good party, DJ, food and everything! They can't go obviously, what with Shabnam's baby nearly being due and that, but I thought maybe me and Tam could go? It starts at 6pm, finishes around midnight, maybe later. I think it'll be great fun, but in Tam's world, obviously not…''

''Yeah, because in _Tam's_ world there's more to life than partying it up on the beach when your sister's baby is due any time soon and you need the money for the business back home!'' Tamwar interrupted, making sure his reasons were clear.

Zainab contemplated for a while, eyeing the flyer up and down, before coming to the much expected conclusion.

''Hm…yes, I agree with Tamwar. Look I'm sorry Afia, but life isn't a complete fairytale…people need to work for their money and when they eventually earn that money, they can't just blow it on beach parties and fancy cocktails.'' She stated, looking one last time at the flyer_, _before handing it back to her daughter in law.

Afia rolled her eyes and stared at the flyer as Zainab had done earlier, a 'but' escaping her lips as she prepared to persuade some more, only to be interrupted by an eager Christian.

''You're a bunch of boring sods you lot! I tell you what Afia, how about me and you hit Cirali Beach tonight?!''

''Erm…how about you don't!?'' Syed piped up from beside him, sounding a little more possessive than he planned.

''Why?''

''Well I don't want to be left on my own do I?''

''You're not going to be on your own, there's only me and Afia going!''

''Well I want you to be with me, not her!''

A grin spread its way across Christian's face as the words tumbled out of Syed's mouth for him to hear. He edged in closer to him and whispered ''_someone's keen''_, nudging his assistant jokingly as he did so.

''It's called acting.'' Syed retorted immediately with a returned whisper, turning his shoulder slightly so he wasn't in such close contact with his boss.

Christian raised his eyebrows and moved so their bodies were close again, and stared at him for what felt to Syed like hours. He shook his head, smiling a little…or was it more of a sly smirk? Syed wasn't sure. Then again, he didn't have time to work it out, as Christian leant his face in, so much so that their lips were almost touching, and responded to Syed.

''Whatever you say.''

And with that, he loitered off to catch up with Afia.

'_Shit_ . _Does he know something?' _ The thoughts began burning into the back of Syed's head like rays of the sun, taunting Syed's conscience with unnecessary concern. '_Or is he just playing? Of course he is, it's just a coincidence that what he is saying is kind of true…wait, no it's not. It's not true, is it? You're acting, like you said! Oh, fuck this. I'm not acting. I do want him to myself…I think I do anyway. How pathetic is this, oh my god. But what if he does know something? What if he's some creepy, psycho mind reader who can read my thoughts? Get a grip, Syed, how old are you…4? Mind reader, that's just absurd. But he looked at me in the slyest way…I'm sure he knows how I'm feeling. Wait, that's impossible…I don't even know how I'm feeling at the minute, I…' _

His ocean of thoughts was brought to a halt by the snap of Masood's fingers in front of his face, who had been attempting to get his son's attention through-out the day dream.

''Syed, are you alright? You look a bit…I dunno, perturbed?''

Shaking himself back into reality, Syed made a sudden decision that he just wanted to get away from everyone.

''I think I'm gonna go home, get a drink maybe, the sun's getting to me a little…I'm not used to this constant heat.''

''Want me to come with you babe?''

'_Shit, no. That's the last thing I want…Christian playing the role of the perfect fiancé.'_

''No, it's fine, honestly…you discuss your plans for tonight, you can go, I was only joking around earlier. I'll catch you all back up at home, yeah?''

Everyone nodded, and as they said their goodbyes, Syed began to walk off in the opposite direction, patting the side of his head with the palm of his hand, almost as if that would rid him of the constant commentary in his mind. _'If only'…_

…

''You sure you don't wanna come? It'll be a good laugh…you'll be bored here by yourself.''

Christian perched himself on the end of the sofa, asking Syed the same question as he had five minutes ago.

''I've already told you Christian, I'm fine. Really, I am. Besides, I'm not going to be by myself, I've got everyone else here with me, so it's not as if I'm a complete loner is it?''

''Yeah, but like you said earlier…company isn't company without _me_ here.''

Syed took a short intake of breath as he recalled the incident earlier between him and his boss. '_Yeah…whatever you say' _Christian had said. He had to play his cool here, he must. Otherwise, he'd become ridiculously obvious.

''Well, like I a_lso_ said earlier, I was acting then. Someone's gotta convince our parents were in love, right? I mean, it's not like you're making much of an effort to do so, going out without me and not giving a shit.''

Christian shot Syed a disapproving glance.

''You said you didn't mind me going; I've asked you to come a billion times, so don't start all that crap with me!''

''That's because the response you're supposed to get from your ever-doting fiancé goes something more like _oh well if you're not going, neither am I, because I'd rather spend time with you, the one I love.'' _

''Difference is Syed, I don't _love_ you!''

_BAM. _Like a stab in the back, Syed felt the hurt of those words spear through him. He didn't want to feel like that. He shook the feelings off…or at least tried to. _'No of course he doesn't, why would he? This is all a deal.' _But as true as that was, it still hurt. It hurt _way_ more than it should have.

''This is all a scam, remember? A big, fat deal to stop me being kicked out of the country. A big, fat lie that we're telling everyone to save my back!''

''Would you keep your voice down!? There are other people who actually, stupidly _believe_ this shambles, you know?!'' Syed hissed.

Christian, lowering his voice, continued to speak.

''To save _our_ backs I should say actually, cause you'd lose your job straight away if I lost mine!''

''And why is that?'' Syed raised his eyebrows, curious to know what else his boss had to say.

''Because you're a lousy assistant.''

''Oh really?''

''Yes.''

''Well that really is debateable. You see, I'm not really sure if you'd find many assistants who would pretend to marry their boss who they despise, come away to their pregnant sister's house in a foreign country and lie to their whole family about getting married, and even worse, to a prick like you, only to stop their boss from being deported!''

Syed was pacing around the room now, his words just tumbling out without any hesistation or thought. He hadn't planned for this to turn into an actual argument.

''But I _could_ find one who would actually go out places with me and not sit in the house like a boring sod!'' Christian retorted.

''Well maybe I would come if you weren't dressed like some sort of teen on the pull in your tight fitting vest top and bloody vans!'

''So I wear a suit, I get wrong; I wear decent holiday clothes, I get wrong. There's just no winning with you, is there?''

''Well how'd you think I feel?! I've been stuck not winning with you for the past three years!''

''It isn't much easier putting up with you, you know?''

''Oh boo hoo, you've got life so hard, Christian. Go home and cry to mummy or something.''

Syed saw an immediate change in his boss's expression as the last of his words were spoken.

''Well I would, but she died in January, remember?''

_Shit._

Syed swallowed hard, desperate to apologize immediately as he remembered being told at work. He glared into the other man's eyes, a tear-forming expression glazing within them. At that moment, Afia came strolling through, interrupting what had turned into an extremely harsh bicker.

''Ready?'' She spoke to Christian, who now had a smile plastered on his face, looking suddenly unfazed by it all.

''As I'll ever be!''

He strutted over to her, whooping about how amazing she looked, as if nothing had happened. As the pair linked arms, Christian glanced over his shoulder for a split second, not long enough for Syed to tell what he was thinking, and then turned and wandered out of the door, not a bye nor nothing to be heard, just the echo of laughter as he shared fun conversation with his new 'party buddy.'

Bringing a cushion to his face, Syed flopped back on the sofa, groaning into it in a state of frustration.

'_Oh, fucking great.' _

**...**

''Are you alright, Syed, you've hardly spoke a word in the past 3 hours!''

Zainab quizzed her son, as Syed raised his head from its current position of resting on his palm.

''Yeah, fine… actually I think I might pop out, I could do with a bit of fresh air.''

''Why?''

''Well I heard him and Christian having a little domestic earlier, I'm guessing he wants to clear his head before 'tuther one rolls in tonight at god knows what time, am I right?'' Masood interrupted the conversing between his wife and son, jumping straight to rather correct conclusions.

''Yeah sort of.'' Responding half-heartedly, Syed pulled his boots on. ''Ahmed mate, could I borrow your keys? It's just in case I get back late and you're all already in bed.''

''Yeah sure.''

Ahmed shifted gently, trying not to bother his wife who was splayed across him, and threw Syed the keys.

''And exactly _how_ late are you planning on stopping out till, hm?''

Zainab playing the perfect roll of the over-protective parent, as per.

''Mum, he's a grown man, he can stay out as late as he wants!''

''Thanks, Tambo, nice to know someone isn't stuck back in the days of when I was ten.'' Syed chuckled, much to his mother's annoyance. ''Not too late ma, promise.''

''Well okay, but have you got your phone? Just in case I need to call you.''

''Yes, ma.''

''And I want no more of this arguing with Christian that your father speaks of! You're getting married soon, and it's no-''

''Bye ma!''

Slamming the door, Syed ignored his ever-ranting mother, and stepped out into the evening, Turkish breeze, hoping the rest of the evening would map out as well as he'd planned in his head…

…

The music pounded through Syed's ears and throughout his entire body as he got closer to Ciralli Beach, seeing the flashing lights and crowds of people at a close distance from him. He couldn't quite make out anyone who looked remotely close to being Christian or Afia, but then again, there were too many people to really tell.

He rummaged through his pocket to dig out 7 euros as the man asked him to pay his entrance fee.

'_7 euros just to get in? This better be worth it.' _He thought to himself, handing the man his money. Walking through the entry marquee and being faced with hundreds of people, Syed stood on his toes as high as he could, searching for Christian, or even Afia; just a friendly face would do. But there were so many people around, so many different nationalities and races. Running his fingers through his hair, he set off pushing through the bustling crowd of partying people in a hope to find them.

'_It's going to be a long night…_

…

After 40 minutes of searching, Syed perched himself on the sand, resting his back and head against a palm tree which was lit up with neon lights coiling around the trunk of it. After variations of drunken Turkish and English men and women throwing themselves at him, and looking around for 40 minutes, he eventually decided to give up.

Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, ready to call a taxi and ask to be picked up. The last thing he wanted was to have to trek the 25 minutes back to the beach, he really couldn't be bothered. Syed pushed a finger into his ear, attempting to block out the music that was pounding around him while he spoke to the taxi company, to no avail.

'_A) The driver can barely speak fucking English, and B) I can't hear him anyway.' _He thought to himself, throwing his phone to the floor in the frustration of knowing that he'd paid 7 euro to walk around for 40 minutes searching for Christian, only to have to walk all the way back home. He began to doubt if him and Afia were even still here. They could've gone to a bar, or just walked off further down the beach to go for a quick dip. Syed knew himself that with the pair of them together, they'd be up for anything. However, just as he was about to get his now-numbed arse off the ground, a pair of knees crouched down in front of him and a hand leant out, returning Syed's phone to him. His eyes darted upwards.

''You just gonna sit there all night, or are you gonna come dance with me?''

Christian's face was there before him, hand held out, awaiting Syed's hand to hold his.

Without any hesistation, Syed grabbed hold of the other man's hand, exhaling a sigh of relief that he'd found him, and contentment because Christian wasn't mad at him. He didn't seem to be at least, Syed thought. Following Christian into the middle of the crowd, he tried to control his now rather rapid breathing…the DJ making an announcement in Turkish, then English as he did so.

'This one's especially for Christian, hope we're all in the mood for a slow dance!''

The soft introduction echoed around the beach, receiving whoops and cheers from most at the event, including Christian himself. Syed looked at him, unable to suppress the huge grin that was now painted across his face.

''You asked for this? It's like, one of my favourite songs ever!''

''I know.'' Christian began, the same expression on his face as Syed's. ''That's why I asked for it.''

''How did you know?''

''A little birdy told me.''

Syed gave him a gentle smack in the stomach.

''How?! Tell me!''

''Does it really matter? Just dance with me, come on.''

Syed felt a hand slip round his back as Christian, his expression now serious, pulled him close. Christian's free hand slid up the side of Syed's arm, clasping his fingers in his own, and they both began to sway and step slowly to the timing of the music. The gentle breeze in the air swept through the locks of Syed's hair, causing them to stray a little in front of his eyes. He blew upwards, attempting to blow them out of his face, not wanting to ruin the moment too much, but it didn't work.

''Maybe Mum's right…maybe I do need a hair-cut.'' Syed whispered.

''Your hair is lovely, Sy.''

''You weren't saying that earlier.''

''Well you know, anything to keep the peace with your mother. Seriously, I love your hair.'' Christian spoke to him as he stepped back, staring at Syed seriously and what? Lustfully? Lovingly, even?

'_No, Syed. Obviously not.' _

He raised his hand and gently brushed the locks of hair out of the other man's face with his finger tips, making swift contact with Syed's forehead as he did so. He hid the hair behind Syed's ears, before pulling him back in close again as he had done earlier, leaving Syed to reflect on the whole moment.

The whole beach was lit up, twinkling lights hanging from palm tree to palm tree, the DJ's station sending off rays of bright light in every direction. The moon was out, and it was a perfectly clear sky, the stars shimmering over them. Syed's body was in such close contact with Christian's, he could genuinely feel Christian's heart beating in perfect time with his own. He could feel the other man's breath lingering on his neck, and it sent a shiver down his whole body, right to his toes.

And then the song. _Run by Snow Patrol. _It had been one of Syed's favourite songs since god knows when. The words, the tempo, everything…it just fit him and Christian perfectly. The whole moment was just..well… _perfect_. Cheesy as Syed knew it was, it actually would qualify for a scene from a movie or something. Yeah, he may have come here to apologize, but it wasn't necessary right now. Christian wasn't angry at him, that was the main thing. Syed didn't want to bring it up and potentially ruin that, no way. He could save the apologies for later; all that mattered right now was the two of them. Dancing. Together.

His daze was soon broken by Christian, who giggled softly into his ear.

''What?'' Syed questioned him, unable to stop himself from smiling too.

''It's just funny isn't it…anyone would think we actually were a proper couple.''

Syed wasn't sure how to respond, just whispering a little 'yeh', trying not to get too caught up in what he was saying and come out with someone completely stupid like 'we should be' or something of the kind. He took two tiny steps inwards, trying to get himself a little closer to Christian without being too obvious. Closing his eyes, Syed sighed and tried to absorb the memories of the moment, knowing this is probably about as intimate as he'd ever get with Christian.

'_I'm_ _so intrigued by him._ _He's not a dick, definitely not. No dick is as lovely as he is right now, dancing with me, creating this…this amazing moment. I want to know more. More about whether he's loved before, more about why he treats people like shit when he's not that kind of person…not really. More about how he felt when his mum died, more about what he really thinks of me. But these are all questions I can't just come out and ask him, are they? I know that. Fuck this. Feelings suck.'_

The thoughts whizzed around Syed's mind, and he couldn't help but wonder if Christian was thinking about him as he was about Christian. But, not wanting to be too forward and start a conversation that would lead them to any of those questions being answered, Syed just nestled his head back onto Christian's shoulder and carried out the comfortable silence, moving in time to the song.

'_Just take the moment for what it is.' _

…

An hour later, the two men were sat side by side in front of the exact same palm tree as Syed had been earlier, Christian on his umpteenth glass of punch, and Syed holding a glass of orange juice. He pulled a disgusted face as he took a swig of it, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

''I don't know how I've been drinking this for the past hour, it's on the verge of disgusting!''

''Don't be such a drama queen!''

''I'm not…try it, it's rotten! Why can't they just have the same orange juice as we do back in New York and England?''

''Because this isn't New York or England, this is _Turkey_.'' Christian explained in a mockery teacher voice, teasing Syed and making him feel silly.

''Thank you, captain obvious.'' Syed retorted, huffing slightly as he did so. ''You're such a cocky git sometimes!''

Christian chuckled, nudging his side into his assistants. ''You love me really.''

''No, I really don't.'' Syed folded his arms across his chest, still keeping up his role in mock tantrum, so Christian decided to play along.

''Good.''

''Good.''

''Fine.''

''Fine.''

''Urgh, I'm going to find Afia. She'll dance with me; I don't want to sit here with a moody arse like you!'' Christian arose from where he was sitting.

''You'll have a hard job getting her to dance with you, she's already found her partner.'' Syed stood up too, grabbing hold of Christian's shoulders and twisting his body in the direction of Afia so he could see her dancing with another guy.

''Oh my god, bailed! Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with you then.''

''Who said I was dancing again, hm?''

Christian grabbed hold of Syed's hands dominantly, dragging him out into the centre of the beach.

''Me.''

Syed grinned at him, not wanting to argue back. He felt like a teenager, being lead onto the dance floor by their prom date, the rush of excitement and anticipation tumbling around in their stomach. Despite telling himself several times to get a grip and stop being pathetic, because Christian felt no such thing for him, he couldn't help it. The contentment, the _genuine_ happiness he felt at that moment, acting like a proper silly couple with Christian, he couldn't help it. He couldn't deny it. He just wanted him. He wanted him _fucking bad._

Christian continued to pull Syed backwards with him, laughing as he did so, the pair making general banter between them. But suddenly, right out of the blue, they was brought to a halt as a pair of hands placed on Christian's shoulders and whizzed him round, causing him to let go of Syed's hand, much to Syed's hidden disappointment.

Both men glanced up, greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes full of surprise and contentment, and floppy brown hair that was swept to one side. He was dressed rather stylishly, had quite a thin physique, a bit like Syed's himself, but a little less muscular, and a dashing smile.

Syed noticed Christian's immediate change in body language as soon as they'd bumped into this guy. His shoulders had tensed, he'd cleared his throat god knows how many times, trying to speak, and he was fiddling with his fingers nervously. Syed couldn't help but feel a major pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as the man pulled Christian into a hug, which Christian gladly accepted.

''Christian Clarke, oh my god!'' he exclaimed, Syed rolling his eyes at the man's strong, American accent. He stood there, tapping his foot, fiddling his thumbs, doing his best to not look as awkward as he felt.

After what seemed like forever, the two men came out of the hug, staring at one another in disbelief.

''What the hell are you doing here!? Jesus, what are the chances, ey? My god, it's so good to see you!'' The two embraced each other in a hug again, inflicted by Christian this time.

Meanwhile, suspicions and questions made a whirlwind in Syed's head, the jealousy and annoyance exploding out of them.

'_Okay, who the fuck is this, and why is he hugging Christian!?' 'Where's he from?' 'How does Christian know him?' 'Pleased don't tell me they've been in a relationship..' 'Oh shit, I bet they have…' _

Syed's personal thought was interrupted by the man, who apologized for his ignorance to his existent up till that point.

''I'm really sorry, I'm being completely rude…hey! Never noticed you there!''

Syed faked a laugh, trying his best to supress the jealousy that threatened to seep out of him.

''So, who's this Christian?''

''Oh right, yeah, sorry…Andy, this is Syed; Syed, this is Andy. He's my boyfr-.''

''Ex!'' Andy chirped in, reminding him.

Christian ran his palms over his face, shaking his head.

''God, yeah, sorry, silly me! He's my ex-boyfriend, Sy. This is my ex-boyfriend Andy.''

Syed was taken aback at Christian's mistake. _'He called him his boyfriend. Christian just called Andy his boyfriend. Oh this is just fucking great, he obviously still has feelings for him! Gosh, how long were they together?! Where abouts did they meet?! Why did they split up?'' _

He had a ridiculous amount of questions he wanted to ask, but for obvious reasons, he couldn't. So he just smiled through gritted teeth, nodding acceptingly.

Syed reluctantly put his hand out to Andy and shook it, lying that It was 'nice to meet him.'

His mind was such a whirlwind right now, as was his heart, as was his stomach. He didn't know what he was feeling, he didn't know what to say…all he could do was just stand there and hope for someone to break the silence, whilst telling himself that he was okay with it all. '_You don't care, Syed. This is just a deal.' _But, it wasn't just a deal. Not anymore. And as Syed's feelings suddenly fully dawned on him, he realised the next 3 days were going to be a lot more difficult than first anticipated…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay for you all! I will try and update a bit quicker this time...that's if you want me to! let me know :) reviews are appreciated as always xxx<strong>


End file.
